Father and Son: Jurassic Park
by Dinolion92
Summary: Owen Grady never knew his father until just a month ago, when his mother died in a train crash. When he and his father, Alan Grant, are brought by John Hammond to a "biological preserve", they can't imagine the wonders and terrors they will encounter there. Jurassic Park but with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

Owen Grady hadn't known his father until just a month ago, when his mother tragically died in a train crash, and he was sent to live with his father, Alan Grant, who had no idea he even had a son.

Since he got there, the relationship between him and his father was awkward to say the least, but atleast Alan tried to be a good father to his newly discovered son. But there was one thing about his dad that was cool; he was a paleontologist.

He always loved dinosaurs, specifically predators, like T-rex, and Raptors. To find out his dad loved dinosaurs as much as he had was a pleasent surprise, and allowed them to bond a little.

"And look at the half moon shaped bones on the wrist. No wonder these guys learned how to fly." Alan mused, pointing to a a radar image of a velociraptor skeleton. This earned a laugh from the group. "No seriously, now maybe dinosaurs have more in common with birds then they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bone, turns backward just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae, full of air sacs and hollow just like a bird, and even the word raptor means, bird of prey."

"That doesn't look very scary!" A kid dismissed the dinosaur. "More like a six foot turkey."

Uh oh. Owen thought.

"Turkey. Now, just imagine yourself in the cretaceous period. You get your first look at this six foot turkey as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think his sight is based on movement like T-rex; he'll lose you if you don't move. No, not Velociraptor!"

"You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes, not from the front, but from the side." Alan brought his two hands together in demonstration. "From the other two raptors, you didn't even know were there."

"Because Velociraptors are pack hunters, they use coordinated attack patterns, and he's now enforced the day." Alan pulled out a wicked claw from his pocket. "And he slashes at you with this; a six inch retractable claw like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, see, he slashes you...here! Or here!"

"Oh Alan." Ellie groaned.

"Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. See, you're alive when they start to eat you. So you might want to show a little respect."

"Okay." The kid said a bit nervously.

Alan smiled triumphantly and began to walk away. "Hey Alan, if you wanted to scare the kid you could have pulled a gun on him." Ellie commented. "Kids... You really want to have one of those?" Alan asked.

"I don't want that kid, but a breed of a child Doctor Grant could be intriguing." Ellie stated. "Honey what's so wrong with kids?"

"They're messy and expensive." Alan replied. "They smell."

"We do not!" Owen replied. "Some of them smell! Babies smell!" Alan retorted. Owen rolled his eyes, when Ellie turned to him. "It's okay, honey, he'll come around, don't worry." She consoled, trying to make Alan's son feel a little better.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a helicopter landed at the digsite.


	2. Chapter 2

It had turned out that the owner of the helicopter, John Hammond, had built some biological preserve as he called it, and wanted Alan, and Ellie to come down and visit it. He also invited Owen along as well, as he was part of the target audience of kids. Owen didn't like being called a kid, despite being almost 13.

As the helicopter flew over the pacific, they got to know the other passengers. One was an eccentric mathematician named Ian Malcolm, and the other was a lawyer named Donald Gennaro.

"So you two dig up...dig up dinosaurs?" Ian asked, trying to make conversation.

"We try to to." Alan sighed.

Apparently, Ian found this amusing, and began chuckling. "You'll have to get used to Doctor Malcolm, he suffers from a deplorable excessive personality. Especially for a mathematician." John stated.

"Chaotician! Chaotician, actually." Ian corrected. "Now John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, especially what it has to say about his little science project."

"I bring scientists, you bring a rockstar." Hammond laughed at Gennaro. Apparently the lawyer didn't find this very amusing. "There it is!" Hammond declared, and they began to fly over an island covered in tropical rainforest and mountains.

It was beautiful to say the least. "Now we drop pretty fast, so..." Hammond was cut off by a shake. "Yahoo!" He laughed. Owen was able to buckle up quickly, but his technoligically challenged dad failed to do so.

"You connect the two straps together, like this." Owen mocked. Alan shot his son a glare, and simply tied the two straps together.

Within a minute, the helicopter had landed, and the group began to disembark onto a platform. They had landed behind a large waterfall. Owen got a good look at the island, and saw nothing but trees for miles around.

"This way, into these jeeps here." Hammond instructed. Ian, Alan, and Ellie got into one car, and Hammond, Grant, and Owen got in another. They began driving on a small dirt road towards what Hammond said was the visitor center.

As they drove, Gennaro turned back to Hammond. "And I can confirm the 50 miles of perimeter fencing are in place?"

"And the concrete moats, and the automated turrets, Donald dear boy relax! Try to enjoy yourself." Hammond replied. "Yeah Donald, relax." Owen repeated. Hammond smiled in amusement, while the lawyer shot him a glare.

"First off John, this is not a weekend excursion. This is a serious investigation into the stability of the island. Your investors who I represent are deeply concerned. Forty eight hours from now if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced, we'll shut you down John." Gennaro pointed out.

"In forty eight hours, I'll be accepting your apologies." Hammond laughed. Owen was surprised, what was with all this big talk about stability and perimeter fences, and concerned investors?

"Wait, wait, stop, stop, stop!" Hammond exclaimed suddenly.

Owen sat back to relax, when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something incredible. Something big. Something he never expected to see in his life. Something extinct.

A dinosaur.

An enormous, living, breathing dinosaur.

It came on great scaly legs, carrying its eighty ton body and 30 foot neck off the ground. Brachiosaurus, Owen deduced. His dad and Ellie had gotten out of the car to observe, and Owen joined them.

"25, 30 foot neck, Brachiosaurus." Hammond identified "How fast are they?" Alan asked. "We clocked the T-rex at 32 miles an hour." Hammond replied. "T-rex? You got a T-rex?!" Owen asked.

"We have a T-rex. Doctor Grant, my dear doctor sattler, and young Owen, welome to Jurassic Park!"

Owen, Alan, and Ellie turned, and saw a whole herd of Parasaurolophus and Brachiosaurus near a lake. It was amazing. "They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." Alan observed.

"How did you do this?" Owen asked.

"I'll show you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the most advanced amusement park in the entire world. I'm not just talking about rides you know, everybody has rides. But we have made living bioligical attractions, so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet."

They were in a large museum like facility, where a huge tyrannosaurus skeleton was attacking a sauropod. It was quite impressive. Above it was a banner that said 'When Dinosaurs ruled the Earth'.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Ian asked. "We're out of a job." He said a bit sadly. "Don't you mean extinct?" Ian asked, laughing a little. After a fairly boring video on how dinosaurs were made, the group visited the lab where the magic happens.

"Good day Henry." Hammond greeted an asian man. "Oh, good day sir." Henry Wu replied. While they were moving, Alan noticed the egg clutch nearby. "It's turning the eggs." Ellie observed, watching a machine turn the eggs to keep them warm.

Suddenly, one of them started to stir. "Oh, good, I was hoping they'd hatch soon!" Henry stated. "Henry, Henry, Henry why didn't you tell me? I insist on being here when they're born." Hammond declared.

Everyone's attention was focused on the little egg that stirred. A small squeaking sound was heard, and the eggshell started to crack. Hammond encouraged the little dinosaur hatching, while Owen and the others got to see the little creature hatching.

"They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. I've been present for the birth of every single creature on this island." That provoked an arguement about if the animals would breed between Hammond and Malcolm, though Alan and Owen focused more on the hatchling.

As they observed it, however, they began to recongize features. A bird like body, with long arms and a long tail. But there was one thing that confirmed it, a tiny talon on its feet. Alan's face paled.

"What species is it?" He asked, dreading the answer. "Its a Velociraptor." Henry replied nonchalantly. "You bred raptors?" Alan asked. Owen was surprised by this, how could anyone think to breed these creatures, they were more dangerous then a t-rex.

Henry nodded slowly. Alan turned back to the creature in his palms, knowing it would one day become a super predator capable of ripping him to shreds.

Wanting to see these raptors, Alan and the group headed to the Raptor pen nearby. As they approached, they heard a loud screeching and growling from what could only be the full grown velociraptors in the pen.

"Dr. Grant I must insist we have lunch before we set out into the park, Alejandro our gourmet chef has prepared a wonderful dish, Chilean Sea Bass I believe-"

"What are they doing?" Owen asked, spotting a cow being lifted towards the pen. "Feeding them." Hammond replied casually.

Alan moved to the pen, hoping to see the spectacle that would follow. For what seemed like an eternity, the cow was lifted into the pen, making nervous sounds, as if sensing what was about to happen.

When it was landed, there was silence, then shrill screeching, and the plants in the pen shook with terrible fury. Roaring and screeching raged in the pen, and the group looked with muted horror.

My god... Owen thought, watching the frenzy. "They should all be destroyed." A voice spoke. The group turned to see Robert Muldoon, the park warden, approaching.

"This is Robert Muldoon, my Game Warden from Kenya, knows more about Raptors then anyone." Hammond introduced. Alan immediatley began asking questions on the raptors to the warden, who happily answered them.

Owen, meanwhile continued to look into the pen, before spotting one of the raptors looking up at him. It was spooky, looking into those cold yellow eyes, which reflected only one emotion: Hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

"How many are there?" Alan asked. "Six. We bred ten originally, but when the big one came in she took over and killed foiur of the smaller raptors. The three remaining, the little ones as we call them are much more docile. We were actually able to feed them by hand before the big one came." Muldoon replied.

"How intelligent?"

"Extremely intelligent, even problem solving intelligent. Especially the Big One. When she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. She had them attack the fences when the feeders came."

"The fences are electric aren't they?" Ellie asked. "Yes, but they never attacked the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. That's why we have to feed them like this. They remember." Muldoon continued.

A rattling sound indicated the crane bringing the cow holder back up. Well what was left of it anyway.

After the raptors, no one really felt like eating. Instead, they decided to set out into the park. But not before they were joined by Hammond's grandchildren. After meeting them, they got into the land cruisers, which would be giving the tour around the park.

Owen, the kids, and Gennaro got into the first jeep, while Alan, Ian, and Ellie got into the second jeep.

"So you're Dr. Grant's Son?" Tim, Hammond's grandson asked in surprise. "Yeah." Owen replied. "Cool, though I don't know why he thinks that dinosaurs evolved into birds, I heard that there was this, uh, meteor, that hit the earth, which-"

Owen stopped listening, instead, he was focusing on the gate they were approaching. On top was a picture of a T-rex skeleton, with the sign "Jurassic Park" below it. "We gonna hit that?" Lex, Hammond's granddaughter asked nervously.

They didn't and drove through the gate.

Soon, they were supposed to see their first dinosaur. But as they looked into the dense undergrowth, they didn't see a single Dilophosaurus, which, according to the tour guide, was supposed to be there.

However, there was nothing there. The most was a bit of growling, but that was it. No Dilophosaurus or anything dinosaur looking. "Man." Tim grumbled in frustration.

"Well, it says the next one is the T-rex, so I guess we'll see something better." Lex said. T-rex?! Owen thought in surprise. "T-rex?! Awesome!" Tim cried happily. Owen couldn't wait to see the big predator.

Well, if it was there.

Sadly, just as with the Dilophosaurus, the T-rex was a no show. So, with dissapointment, they continued.

That, was, until his dad jumped out of the car. Owen quickly followed. Apparently, Alan heard something. As they trekked through some tall grass, Owen could hear it to. Suddenly, they found a clearing, and a Triceratops lying on the ground.

"Woah." Owen breathed in wonder. "She's sick." Alan observed. Wow. Just wow.

Owen moved over, and slowly stroked the creature on its head. The Triceratops snorted in happiness. "This was my favorite when I was a kid." Alan murmured.

Ellie chuckled a little in happiness. Then she observed something in the creature's tongue. Apparently she began to recognize signs of some sort of poison. A little later, she saw some West Indian Lilac, and asked the scientist caring for the Trike, Gerry Harding, about them.

Meanwhile, Owen, Alan, and the kids continued to look with wonder at the triceratops.


	5. Chapter 5

The group watched the Triceratops for a while, until a thunder crack was heard.

"Doctor Grant, I must insist we get moving." Gennaro said fearfully. Grant agreed, before turning to Ellie.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay with Foctor Harding and finish up with the Trike." Ellie replied. "Its alright, I got a jeep, I can drop you off before I have to go to the boat." Harding replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the visitors' center, I want to stay with her a little longer." Ellie said.

The group headed back to the jeeps, which was just as well. It began raining cats and dogs outside, and the group was forced to wait in the cars as they drove back to the visitor center.

However, after a brief while, they stopped. "Hey, what'd I touch?" Owen asked. "You didn't touch anything, we stopped." Tim replied. That was strange.

Owen could only sit there and think. While Lex and Tim messed with eachother, Owen looked out into the jungle. Then he saw something familiar. A goat.

They were at the Rex pen!

"You guys okay?" A voice asked.

Alan had come to check on them.

"Yeah, we're fine Dr. Grant." Gennaro replied.

"Hey, is the phone working?" Alan asked.

"No, its out to." Owen replied.

"Alright, well let me know if anything happens." Alan said as he left.

They went right back to waiting. "This is so boring!" Lex grumbled angrily. "Yeah." Owen replied. "Boo!" Tim cried as he jumped out at Lex. "Hey, where'd you get those?" Gennaro asked, asking about the goggles Tim had.

"Down there."

"Are they heavy?"

Tim nodded.

"Then they're expensive, put them back."

Tim sighed. "Don't scare me!" Lex growled.

Owen chuckled a little bit. Lex and Tim's banter was funny, and it did help the time go by.

They waited, for another half hour.

Gennaro had gone to sleep, and Tim was looking out the window. Owen found a second pair, and was scanning the area. Then he noticed something. The goat was gone.

A slow, dull, shaking was heard. "You feel that?" Tim asked. Owen nodded, and then he realized something.

"Maybe its the power trying to come back on." Gennaro suggested.

Owen didn't believe that. No, something was coming. He stopped, realizing what it was. Outside, two claws rested on the cables. "Where's the goat?" Lex asked, noticing the missing animal.

A ripped off leg fall on the top of the car. Both Lex and Gennaro gasped in shock. Tim and Owen just stared. There, above the trees, a great, monstrous head sticked out of the trees. It swallowed the goat whole, its cruel reptillian eyes piercing down towards the cars.

T-rex.

"Oh Jesus. Oh Jesus." Gennaro whimpered, and he ran off. "He left us! He left us!" Lex whimpered. That bastard abandoned them! Owen thought angrily.

A loud creaking sound was heard. The group turned, and saw the fence falling down.

"Dr. Grant!" Lex said quietly. "Dad." Owen muttered, nervously. The mighty queen of the Cretaceous stomped out of her pen, roaring in triumph at having escaped.

"Keep still!" Dad said the vision is based on movement. To late.

Lex had found a flashlight, and tried to look for the Rex, which was now coming towards them. The mighty thing stopped next to the van, growling. A flash of lightning, and they saw the ferocious banana shaped teeth jutting out of its jaw like swords.

Tim reached over and closed the door Gennaro left open. That got the Rex's attention. She turned and growled in curiosity at the jeep.

The Rex craned her enormous head down to the Jeep, and spied the kids in there. They moved to the back to try and escape. But that simply alerted the monster to their presence. "Don't move! It can't see you if you don't move!" Owen whispered.

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Lex demanded, a little to loud. The Rex bashed its mighty head against the jeep, causing Lex to scream. "Shut up and turn it off!" Owen demanded. "Just turn it off!" Tim agreed.

It was to late. The Rex slammed its head down into the window. Only glass protected the three kids from the massive animal's maw.


	6. Chapter 6

The T-rex roared in anger, unable to reach its prey. The roar was combined with the screams of the kids under the glass, holding it up desperatley, trying to stop the mighty creature from breaking through and devouring them whole.

Soon, the T-rex gave up, and instead bashed its head against the car, knocking it over. Owen and the kids were trapped.

"Hey!" Alan yelled. The Rex roared in response. Alan used the flare in his hand to distract the creature, and distracted it long enough to get to the kids. He struggled to get Lex out, but couldn't get Owen and Tim.

Tim was crying in terror, and Owen did his best to comfort the kid. "Its okay, my dad's gonna get us out."

Suddenly, they heard Lex scream, Alan telling her not to move, and silence. Owen knew they were still alive only because he could see their feet. Suddenly, the car whirled around, and the next thing they knew, the car, and Owen and Tim along with it, fell into the jungle below.

Then everything went black.

Owen woke up to someone shaking him. "Are you okay?!" Tim asked desperatley. "Yeah, I'm fine." Owen replied. He got up, and tried to find a way out of the car. "We're up in a tree, we have to climb down." Owen observed.

"Just like getting out of a treehouse? Your dad ever build you a treehouse?" Owen asked. Tim shook his head.

"Don't look down." Owen told him. They began the climb. Luckily, they got down before the car fell. "Tim? Owen?" A voice called. "Dad? We're over here!" Owen called. Alan stepped out of the brush, and when he saw Owen, he ran over and hugged his son.

To say Owen was surprised by this display of affection would be an understatement, but it felt good.

"We need to get back to Lex, and then we need to get to the visitor's center, Ellie and the others should be there." Alan stated. "What about Dr. Malcolm?" Tim asked. Alan looked down sadly. "I...don't think he made it." Alan said sadly.

Owen and Tim looked at eachother in surprise. They could have cared less about Gennaro, but Malcolm?

"Come on, we need to go." Alan stated, and they began heading back.

Once they found Lex, they headed up a tree to sleep for the night. They spotted a herd of Brachiosaurus nearby, and after a hilarious incident which involved the Brachiosaurus sneezing on Lex, they were able to fall asleep.

After awaking, they resumed their trek to the visitor's center. Along the way, Owen got the feeling they were being watched. Every once in a while, he heard a twig snap, or the leaves rustle.

Eventually, they got into some open ground, where whatever was following them seemed to give up. Atleast, until they spotted a herd of Gallimimus running towards them. "Hey Tim, can you tell me what those are?" Alan asked.

"Galli-uh Galli- Gallimimus!"

"Are these meat eating meatosauruses?" Lex asked nervously. "Look at them, their just like a flock of birds evading a predator." Alan stated. "Dad. They're flocking this way!" Owen pointed out.

Immediatley, the group began to run, however, in the chaos, Owen got seperated. Alan, Tim, and Lex got under a log. But Owen couldn't find them, and had to keep running. Suddenly, the Tyrannosaurus lunged out of the underbrush and grabbed a hapless Gallimimus.

It shook its prey like a rag doll, before dropping it to the ground and eating it. Owen ran into the jungle, not wanting to be caught in the predator's sights. Owen however, caught site of the one animal he never expected to see out in the open. A small Velociraptor.


	7. Chapter 7

Owen stared at the reptillian eyes of the velociraptor. He expected to find hunger in them, but no. He saw something else entirely.

A look that was one of curiousity and caution, like how a person would react to seeing something new. Feeling around in his pocket, Owen found a half eaten candy bar. Holding it out with his hand, he waited for the animal's reaction.

Slowly, cautiously, the raptor moved closer, before taking the candy bar out of his hands. He noticed the raptor looked quite small compared to the skeleton from Montana. He guessed this must be the variety found in Asia, not in North America.

Distracted, he didn't notice the raptor sniffing his hand. It was like a dog, a big, scaly dog. He remembered Muldoon telling them that these raptors could be hand fed before the "Big One" came, so they must be much tamer.

No, they could never be tame, these were wild animals that could kill in a split second, they were not fluffy little puppy dogs that you could pet.

Suddenly, a growling sound was heard. Owen ducked into the underbrush, spotting the enormous feet of the T-rex. The raptor followed him under a tree branch, equally as nervous. The Rex looked around, and Owen noticed it carried the dead gallimimus, so hopefully it wasn't as hungry.

Growling it dropped the food down, and began to eat.

Owen slowly began to crawl away, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. After five minutes, he had come to a river, and the Rex was long out of sight. But then he noticed the raptor again.

It had followed him.

It still had the same expression of curiousity as before.

"I have nothing on me, okay." He said sadly. That didn't seem to deter the raptor, who seemed intent on staying with him.

Sighing, he decided to head off, maybe it was a good thing to have a raptor companion.

After trekking through several miles of jungle, he came across something that could only be described as terrifying. Muldoon was hunting a raptor, but didn't notice the second one about to attack.

Suddenly, a loud barking sound was heard. Muldoon turned, and spotted Owen and the raptor, but also his would be killer.

"Clever girl." He muttered, and turned his gun to face the raptor. The big one snarled, and lunged. The raptor bit down on the gun trying to get at Muldoon. The smaller raptor barked again, and two more small raptors ran out of the forest, and leapt at the big one and her decoy.

They knocked her off Muldoon, who shot at the raptor. He missed, but it scared the big one enough for her to run off. Panting, the hunter turned his gun to the second raptor, but it was gone.

The other raptors looked at the two humans with the same expression, and the one Owen had befriended, Scar, as he called him, due to the scar on his face from another raptor attack, seemed to communicate with the others, telling them that they were friend, and not foe.

"I always did like you better." Muldoon muttered to the raptors. "Are you alright Mr. Muldoon?" Owen asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Muldoon replied, before turning to Owen. "You're Dr. Grant's son aren't you?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "Dr. Sattler and I tried to find you, is the doctor and Hammond's children alright?"

"Yeah, I lost them in a Gallimimus stampede." Owen answered. "They said they're heading back to the visitor's center." Owen pointed in the facility's direction. "We should return to the bunker then." Muldoon declared, before looking at the raptors.

"How the hell did you befriend the Scarred One?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Scarred one?" Owen asked.

"The raptor you befriended, we call her Scarred One. She was the alpha of the smaller raptors before the Big One came." Muldoon explained. Owen looked at Scar, who was chittering at her pack.

"We need to get back to the visitor's center before the Big One returns, or worse, the Rex." Muldoon stated. Owen agreed, and the two set off, with the raptors in tow.

"I knew raptors were intelligent, but I didn't know they were this intelligent." Owen observed. "They're more intelligent then dolphins, whales, or primates. They've even demonstrated the ability to open doors." Muldoon told him.

Open doors?! That was a scary thought.

The trip to the visitor's center was quite uneventful. Atleast, as uneventful as travelling with a pack of raptors could be. They were much like dogs, sniffing and investigating everything that moved.

"Why are they acting like puppies?" Owen inquired. "We bred in some more docile traits in these raptors. They don't view us as food, luckily, we planned for them to be put on display instead of the others." Muldoon answered.

Once they got to the visitor's center, they noticed something was wrong. The doors were open, and there were mud tracks. "Raptors." Muldoon muttered. "Great." Owen agreed.

They entered the center, and saw the tracks headed to the kitchen. Suddenly, Muldoon pulled Owen behind the stairs. One of the raptors was nearby, in the kitchen. It was joined by another. Then Owen saw something else. Tim and Lex were trapped in there.

"Hammond's kids, they're trapped." Owen whispered. Muldoon saw them, and began to load his gun. Suddenly, a scream, and they could hear the raptors chasing them. "Damn it!" Muldoon cursed, and opened fire.

That distracted one of the raptors. The raptor crouched, and lunged. It was met by Scar in midair, and the two raptors battled viciously. Scar slashed the raptor's stomach, while the Raptor kicked Scar to the ground, trying to pin him.

The other two raptors charged in and tried to save their leader, who was pinned to the ground. "Get the kids! I'll deal with this one!" Muldoon instructed. Owen ran in, and saw the kids had locked one of the raptors in the freezer. "Owen!" Lex cried. "Come on!" He called.

When they got out, the raptors had succeeded in driving off the Big One, but Scar had been badly injured. He had a deadly gash on his left side, and his scar was bleeding heavily. He chittered pitifully, obviously in pain. His packmates tried their best to support their injured companion.

"It was like this with the other two. We tranquilized the big one, but it was two late for the two of them." Muldoon said. Tim and Lex were watching the two raptors with fear and nervousness. "Didn't those things just try to kill us?" Lex asked nervously.

"Don't worry, these are the well friendlier versions." Muldoon replied. Tim walked over. "Timmy!" Lex tried to stop him. Tim walked a bit closer, and held his hand nervously. Scar replied by sniffing the hand curiously.

"Kids?!" Alan called. Alan and Ellie had just entered the area, and spotted the kids, but then they spotted the raptors, and...Owen.

"Owen?!" Alan asked nervously. "Dad." Owen said happily, and ran over. Alan hugged his son, so happy to see him again. "I thought I lost you!" Alan said quietly. Then he noticed the raptors.

Alan looked at the animals carefully, not quite believing what he was seeing. "Don't worry doctor Grant, these aren't the aggressive ones." Muldoon laughed lightly, not wanting to scare the proffessor.

Scar and the other raptors looked at Alan and Ellie curiously.

Suddenly, a loud snarl was heard. The big one and her pack were back. Three big raptors jumped out of nowhere, and had them cornered. Muldoon aimed, but there no gunfire. "Damn! I'm out!" He snarled.

"Get behind me!" Alan ordered. One of the raptors crouched ready to strike, when it was caught in midair by the enormous jaws of the T-rex. The other two raptors immediatley charged at the T-rex, enraged at losing their companion.

"Go!" Muldoon ordered. The group of nine ran out, and saw a jeep with Hammond waiting. "Mr Hammond, after careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your park!" Alan declared.

"So have I!" Hammond agreed.

Owen jumped in the trunk, and the raptors joined him. Tim started petting one, though Lex was not quite as enthusiastic, the memory of nearly being torn apart by the other raptors still fresh in her mind.

They drove to the helipad, where the entire group, even the Raptors got in. "If you'd like, Dr. Grant, I offer these Raptors as souvenir pets." Hammond offered. Alan was shocked. "Are you sure?" Alan asked.

"Yes, of course, my gift to you. Just hope the government allows you to keep them if they discover them." Hammond said happily, though his face showed sadness at having to abandon his dream.

Alan turned to Ellie, who laughed a little, but nodded. Owen was shocked as well. His own pet raptors?! That was awesome. "Can I come over and visit sometime?" Tim asked. "This is the essence of chaos, just hope you know what you're getting into doctor Grant." Malcolm joked.

"If you ever need any help or information, I'm happy to help." Muldoon offered.

The remainder of the trip home was a quiet one. The kids fell asleep, and Scar found the perfect place to rest his head, Owen's lap, while the other two raptors were curled up on the floor. Everything was peaceful

 _Two months later_

The Grant family(Alan, Owen, Ellie, and the three raptors) had moved into a house in Los Angeles California, a nice three bedroom house with two stories and a large backyard. That was good, considering their pets.

The raptors had settled in quite well, and were much like big reptillian dogs. Owen even wondered if they put dog dna in the three. Scar had healed, and the other two, who Owen named Omega and Wolf, were quite content.

Muldoon and Malcolm visited every so often, Hammond even had come over a few times,. Alan had finally relented on having kids, much to Ellie's delight, and they had received compensation for their injuries from InGen. That is how they got the house, and now, they were glad that, aside from Scar, Omega, and Wolf, they had nothing else to do with dinosaurs.

 **I got the idea for the raptors to come home with the characters from one of the reviewers. Hope you enjoyed this segment of the story, I will update soon with the Lost World part of the story. Stay tuned for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Owen looked out over the balcony. It had been a year since the Jurassic Park incident, and the Grant family was living happily in a house in LA. Alan had proposed to Ellie a few months earlier, and she gladly said yes. Now they were currently engaged.

Owen was happy about getting a new mom, though he still missed his birth mother so much.

A barking sound distracted him. Omega and Wolf were fighting over the latest in a long line of chew toys, while Scar was just looking at the two with what Owen swore was exasperation. It was fun having raptors as pets, though it was also a challenge.

They had to keep them secret, which meant that they had to be trained not to attack a human coming to the door, like a mailman. This took a few months, but in the end, it worked. Well, mostly, they often lost a third of their mail to the raptor's teeth and claws.

Every so often, Alan would leave for the dig site, with Ellie and Owen accompanying him every so often. Right now however, no such expedition occured, and the Grants were happy living in their home.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Alan answered it. "John?! Yes, we're doing fine, what is it? What?! Are you serious?!" Alan demanded. "What is it honey?" Ellie asked. "You want me to go to this Site B, with no fences, and do some sort of picture safari?" Alan continued.

"You mean you're sending these people to this island, and you want me to accompany them? Look, we have enough problems as it is, and getting eaten is not about to join them and..." Alan stopped.

"10 million?! You'll pay us 10 million to go there?" Alan asked. Alan looked thoughtful. "Fine, I'll go, but only for one week." Alan relented, then he hung up the phone. "Apparently Hammond has another island with dinosaurs, and he wants me, Ian, and some other nutcases to go and document the animals."

 _A Week later_

Owen, Alan, and the Raptors left after packing. Owen had to do a lot of begging to be able to go, and finally, Alan relented. They brought the raptors along to protect them. While they wouldn't stop a T-rex or a similarly large predator, they could fight off smaller predators.

The team consisted of Alan, Owen, Malcolm, photographer Nick Van Owen, and Field Equipment Eddie Carr. Muldoon volunteered to join the mission as well. In contrast to the first mission, they travelled to the island, Isla Sorna, by boat.

After a few days at sea, they finally spotted the island in the distance. "Here we go again." Owen muttered.

After landing, the team headed off into the jungle. The trek was quiet at first, with nothing occuring. The raptors would run off to chase a rodent, before returning to the group, sometimes with their catch. However, things took a turn for the interesting when a herd of Stegosaurus lumbered out of the underbrush.

"Stegosaurus, herbivores." Alan identified. The raptors looked at the stegosaurs hungrily, but didn't make any moves to attack. Nick moved to take a picture.

"Hey Nick!" A voice called.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah laughed at Nick's reaction, which was him falling back in surprise. "I guess you got the jump on us didn't you Sarah." Nick replied. "Yeah!" She laughed. She then noticed Ian.

"Ian, I never thought in a million years Hammond would get you to come here."

"Hey Eddie!" She greeted. "Dr. Grant, Owen, Robert, its nice to finally meet you." Sarah greeted the others in the group. "Anyone got a granola bar or something? I'm starving! Look, look! Animals that just walked by, a family group, infant and a sub-adult right there. I just need to get a shot of the nest."

"You've been attacked?" Ian asked, noting the hole in her backpack. "Oh no, that's my lucky pack, how it always looks." Sarah dismissed. "Oh are these your raptors?! I remember Hammond telling us about these before the expedition."

"This is Scar. That's Omega! And this here's Wolf!" Owen introduced. "Remind me of wolves a little bit in pack structure. I came across a pair of young raptors a little while ago, the males are orange with black stripes. The females are dark brown in color, really interesting sexual dimorphism."

"Hey when Hammond called you, why didn't you tell me?" Malcolm cut in. "Oh, because I knew you would have stopped me from coming." Sarah replied. "I would have chained you to the bed." Malcolm growled.

"I finally figured out how the animals survive without Lysine, the herbivores eat soy, beans, anything lysine rich, while the carnivores, well they eat the herbivores." Sarah declared. "Yeah, our raptors, we have to give them lysine every week unless they get sick, so that makes sense." Alan agreed.

Sarah suddenly spotted something. "Stay here."

"Sarah, no!" Malcolm tried to stop her. What had caught her interest was a baby stegosaur in a nest, and she of course had to get really close. Unfortunatley, that angered the parents. The stegosaurs began to charge, when the raptors ran out and tried to distract them.

With their attention firmly on the raptors, Sarah was able to get back to the group without injury.

"Wow."

"Images are incredible. Guys shoot their whole lives, they never get stuff half this good."

"Wow."

"I mean, you could just give me the pullitzer right now."

"Dr. Grant, do you support Dr. Burke's position on T-rex parental care?" Sarah asked. "I haven't met Dr. Burke, but no, I don't. Just the way these animals act, is so reminiscent of birds, and most birds rear their young so, no it wouldn't make sense for the T-rex to simply abandon its young." Alan replied.

"Fire! Dr Grant, Dr Malcolm, we have fire at base camp!"

When they got there, they discovered it was just Malcolm's Daughter Kelly trying to cook. "I was just making dinner. I wanted it ready when you guys got back, yeah." She said.

While Malcolm and Sarah had an argument, Owen decided to play fetch with the raptors. It was a game they started playing soon after they left Isla Nublar, and the raptors enjoyed it. "How did you teach them to do that anyway?" Kelly asked.

"I threw a stick once, and Scar brought it back. After that I taught the others, and its been one of our favorite games ever since." Owen replied. "Cool." Kelly said, in awe of the raptors. They liked her well enough.

The group's conversation was interrupted, however, by a group of incoming helicopters.


	11. Chapter 11

It turned out the helicopters were from an ingen strike force. Almost immediatley, they landed, and began to capture dinosaurs. They chased a large herd consisting of Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Mamenchisaurus into a large canyon.

The way they captured them was cruel and barbaric, and each one of the group realized why Hammond wanted them here. They needed to stop this and set the dinosaurs free.

"Uh, guys, Hammond told me these people might show up, so he sent a back up plan." Nick said.

"What back up plan?" Alan asked.

"Me." Nick replied, and revealed he had a bunch of tweezers and pliars.

The group quickly went to work. They put the raptors in the High Hide, and Kelly was watching them. This was done incase the hunters saw the raptors and to stop the herbivores from panicking if they saw the raptors.

Owen knew they were successful when he saw a Triceratops ram a tent and the animals running wild. However, he suddenly heard a loud crying noise. Like a baby crying for its mother. He immediatley headed off to find the source.

When he got there, he saw a baby T-rex tied to a pole. Owen felt a huge amount of conflict right then. The parents would surely be back soon, but he saw the poor thing had a broken leg. That meant death in the wild most of the time. What confirmed his decision was when the baby looked at him with what he swore was pleading.

Sighing in defeat, Owen walked over, and freed the baby. After freeing it, he picked it up, and ran in the direction of the trailer.

"Owen?! Oh my god?! Do you have any idea what that is? Do you have any idea what that is?!" Sarah demanded.

"He's got a broken leg! Come on!" Owen pleaded. "Ian is not going to like this." She growled, but agreed. They drove to the trailer. The others were waiting there.

"No! No! Honey no!" Malcolm said angrily to Sarah.

"He's got a broken leg. We got to help him!" Owen said.

"Dr. Grant help me with this! You know this is bat shit crazy!" Malcolm said to Alan. "If you're going to do this, just be quick." Alan grumbled.

"Dad! I wanna get out of here! I want to go someplace safe." Kelly begged. "What you're safe here."

"No, I wanna go somewhere high!"

Ian left to take his daughter to the high hide, while Sarah, Nick, Alan, and Owen stayed behind to keep working on the T-rex baby. Muldoon was with Eddie, Kelly, and the Raptors.

"There's the fracture! It won't heal straight, he can't run or even walk, a predator will pick him up before he's a few months old." Sarah declared.

Owen heard the phone ringing, but was to busy helping to answer it. Atleast until, a few minutes later, Malcolm came rushing in. "For once in your life, would it kill you to answer the phine?! Help me get this thing out of here!"

Suddenly, one of the cars went rolling over the cliff.

"Mommy's very angry."

Slowly, the group looked out the window, waiting for the inevitable arrival of a very angry T-rex. However, to their surprise, the T-rex did not come from the window they were looking at, but the window behind them. And it was a male.

The Bull T-rex growled angrily.

This was followed by a female appearing as well. Both adults roared in anger. Sarah screamed in response.

The female bashed the trailer, while the male growled again. But instead of destroying the trailer, they stared at the infant inside. "This isn't hunting behavior, not hunting, they're seaching." Alan stated. "They came for their infant." Owen confirmed.

"Let's not dissapoint them." Malcolm declared. Owen grabbed the baby, and began to take him to the door. "Muzzle off." Nick said as he took the muzzle off the baby's snout. Immediatley, the baby began howling.

Owen got to the door, and opened. The female was looking expectantly at them. Owen put the baby down, which immediatley ran to his parents.

"Wow." Owen breathed.

Sarah and Alan began a conversation about the parental behaviors of T-rex, while Malcolm wiped the sweat off his neck.

Suddenly, the trailer flipped over. The T-rexes were destroying it.

Owen and the others rolled around in the trailer, unprepared for the sudden impact.

Then it stopped, and they were being pushed towards the edge. The Rexes were pushing us over the cliff.

"They're pushing us over the cliff!" Malcolm confirmed.

Soon the second half of the trailer fell off, followed by teh first. Owen could hear Eddie trying to rescue them, but had a feeling it was to late. Suddenly, the trailer fell, and the group had only the rope to keep them steady.

Owen climbed out, and saw a hand held towards him. It was a hunter's. Reluctanly, Owen took it, and saw the whole company of men had arrived. Eddie had gotten out of the car, and was helping them up.

"Our communication equipment had been destroyed, and we assume you don't have any on you." The leader, Roland Tembo asked.

"No, they were in the trailer." Nick answered.

"Then we're stuck here, stuck together thanks to you people." Roland declared angrily.

A started cry was heard as Muldoon brought Kelly back, along with the raptors.

Scar, Omega, and Wolf ran up to Owen and Alan, and greeted them like excited puppies. "My uncle's parting gifts I presume." The leader of the operation, Peter Ludlow observed.

"Yes, they are our animals, and if you even think about touching them..."

"Oh don't worry Doctor Grant we aren't interested in your raptors. What we need to worry about is how we're going to get the hell off this bloody island." Ludlow chastised.


	12. Chapter 12

"There's our old laboratory right here. It has a communications center that runs on geothermal power. It should still be working. That's not he problem though." Ludlow declared.

"What is? What is the problem?" Roland asked. "Velociraptors." Ludlow replied.

"Whats a velocir-" One of the hunters began.

"Velociraptor!" Owen said, apparently cutting off a paleontologist who was about to talk. Owen pointed to his raptor. "Carnivorous, pack hunter, extremely intelligent. Between 3 and 6 feet tall and 6 to 9 feet in length." Owen explained.

Alan smiled in pride.

"Wait, you obviously have tamed these ones, why would wild ones be a problem?" Roland asked. "Because the ones InGen cloned, aside from these three, are large, aggressive, and will kill you without a second thought." Muldoon answered.

"We also have to worry about the Rexes. By moving the infant into our camp we may have changed the Rexes' perceived territory. Now they may think they have to defend this whole area." Sarah declared.

"Look this is all very interesting, but I say we get this moveable feast under way! Let's move it out!" Roland called out.

Then began the journey to the research station. They marched through open plains and through forests for about a day. Luckily, they didn't see any carnivores. "You seem like a smart, level headed guy, so what are you doing out here?" Eddie asked Roland.

"Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator that ever lived. Naturally, the second greatest predator must take him down." Roland replied. "So this creature that the world hasn't seen in 65 million years suddenly returns and the only way you can express your appreciation is to kill it?" Nick accused.

"You know that man who climbed up everest a few years ago without any oxygen, he came back nearly dead, and people asked "why did you go up there to die?" He said "no I went up there to live."" Roland retorted.

"The T-rex has a very strong parental instinct, your theory on them abandoning their young has been debunked." Alan said. "The Rexes destroyed our trailers because they perceived them as a threat to their young." Sarah affirmed.

Burke grumbled something, but didn't reply. "Hey Eddie, thanks.'' Owen said to the field equipment expert nearby. "Hey, I couldn't just let you guys fall." Eddie replied.

"Wolf, Omega, stay!" Owen called. Omega and Wolf had spotted an opposum nearby, and looked ready to hunt. However, uon hearing Owen tell them not to, stopped.

The group continued on their trek, and nothing major occured. After a while, they stopped to take a break. Owen decided to pass the time by playing fetch with the raptors. Muldoon, meanwhile was speaking with Roland about some hunting exploits.

Alan and Sarah continued to debate with Burke about dinosaur behavior, and Ian just took the time to rest. Kelly decided to play with the raptors, and was able to get them to play fetch much the same as Owen.

"Amazing animals, you said you had them for how long?"

"A year, after the other island."

However, the break ended in disaster. One of the team members, Dieter Stark, was killed by Compies, confirmed by Roland, who said they found "only the parts they didn't like."

Deciding it would be best to keep moving the group continued, until they set up camp for the night. But none of them noticed the low rumbling in the puddles. They didn't notice until it was far to late. The tyrannosaur pair had returned, and they were very hungry.


	13. Chapter 13

It happened so fast. One minute, Owen and his raptors were sleeping happily in a tent, the next, it was pandemonium, hunters running in all directions from two irate T-rexes. Owen had to hide behind some bushes to keep from getting trampled by the Rexes or the terrified hunters.

Soon however, something happened that shocked him. When all was quiet, Owen slowly crept out of his hiding place, and began to search for his dad, that was, atleast, until he spotted it. The huge form of the male Tyrannosaur.

Then he heard the sound of a tranquilizer gun going off. Roland was trying to tranquilize the Rex.

The Rex roared in anger, and began to stalk towards Roland. Just in time, Roland got another shot in, and the Rex began to stumble. It wobbled a little, and finally, toppled to the ground. It was out cold.

Owen got out of the jungle, and approached. "You actually got it..." He said, hardly daring to believe it. "Yes. I have done what no hunter has ever done before. If only I did so before they destroyed our camp and scattered the team." Roland muttered.

Owen looked at the mighty beast in front of him. It was so large, so mighty, so terrifying. It was the living embodiement of power. And it would no doubt live a life of claustrophobia, loud noises, and loneliness. It was likely going to be transported to San Diego, where, some day, maybe not today, maybe not tommorow, but someday, it would break out, and cause a panic, and would kill untold numbers of people. It was a ticking time bomb.

"Why did you break the infant's leg?" Owen asked. Roland looked at him in surprise. "I didn't, Ludlow came to us in a drunken stupor, tripped, and fell on the little thing." Roland replied.

Raptor screeches sounded out. "Dad..." Owen breathed. Owen and his raptor pack ran out towards them. When he got there, he saw the last of the hunters get killed by the raptors. Oh god, he thought. Just, run, as fast as you can. Owen ran like the devil himself was on his tail, until he got to the laboratory.

Scar, Wolf, and Omega growled in anger, sensing they were in another pack's territory. Owen crept forward as silently as he could, trying to find his parents. Gunshots rang out. Muldoon.

Owen ran in the direction of the gunshots, and found the group cornered by a pack of raptors, a dead one on the ground nearby. Scar barked out. The raptor's attention focused on him. One stepped forward, his left eye missing, only the bloody socket left. He was brilliant red with jet black stripes. The alpha.

"Scar..." Owen said nervously. He was challenging the alpha. One of the raptors moved to attack, but the alpha snarled to keep in its place. Slowly, they began to circle eachother like boxers.

Then Scar lunged. He landed on the raptor's side, and nearly knocked him down. He would have if a second one hadn't come to the alpha's aid, Wolf and Omega quickly came to Scar's assistance, and tried to beat back the raptors.

It was pandemonium that followed, both raptor packs engaged in a life or death struggle. Owen ran to the group. Alan grabbed Owen in a bear hug. "I thought something happened to you, are you alright?" Alan asked. "Yes, I'm fine dad." Owen replied.

Scar had successfully pinned the alpha, while Wolf and Omega had driven off the pack. Overhead, they saw a helicopter. "Let's go!" Nick called out. "Scar!" Owen called, and all seven humans and three raptors ran up towards the helicopter. "What about the others there must be more survivors!" Malcolm said.

"There's another chopper coming." The pilot answered. After they all got on, the pilot closed the doors, and they were off. But as they left, they noticed InGen had the T-rex in restraints, and was getting ready to transport it. It wasn't over.


	14. Chapter 14

Upon their arrival in San Diego, Owen and the group headed towards the site of the new Jurassic Park, where they expected the ship carrying the Rex to arrive. When it did, the ship appeared deserted. Atleast, it would if there weren't limbs all over the place. The Rex had clearly broken out.

But apparently, it had gone inside the cargo hold. That was good. Well, it would be, if some idiot didn't open it and let the Rex out. The enraged animal roared in anger as it stomped out of the hold and stalked off the boat. "Now you're John Hammond." Malcolm said to Ludlow.

The Rex began its rampage through town.

"We need to get that thing back to the boat." Muldoon declared. "Hey is there any way to imitate the baby's call, maybe we could lure it back with a call, and when its back inside the hold, we could lock it in." Owen suggested.

"That might actually work, Nick, didn't you record some of the procedure when we healed the infant's leg?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, we could play it and lure the adult to the waterfront." Nick replied.

"How do we find the Rex thought?" Eddie asked. "Follow the screams." Malcolm mused. Meanwhile, the Rex was tearing up Downtown, and crowds of people were running in terror. The T-rex seperated one unlucky bastard and devoured him.

The group got into two cars, and drove to follow the monster. Muldoon and Alan had tranquilizer guns to try and knock the Rex out incase they couldn't lure it back. They found him at a gas station.

Muldoon opened fire, but missed. The Rex roared in anger. "Now! Play it now!" Alan told Nick. Nick played the clip, and the Rex heard it. Upon hearing the sound, the Rex roared in rage, and began to chase them.

They drove like hell until they reached the dock, where they threw the camera, which was still playing, back into the hold. The Rex followed. Muldoon aimed, and fired a tranquilizer dart at the Rex just as the hold closed.

Everyone was panting heavily. They had done it, they had rescued San Diego from becoming a T-rex's chew toy. The police arrived, and demanded an explanation. They got it from an unwilling Ludlow.

 _A Day later_

Owen sat on the couch watching footage from the previous night. It had made world news, and now everyone knew about Isla Sorna. Apparently, the UN was establishing a naval blockade to protect the island from outsiders, and to preserve it as a Natural Reserve.

Scar sat next to him, sleeping, and Owen lightly scratched his nose. The phone started ringing, and Alan answered it. "Yes? Mr. Hammond, what can I do for you?" Alan stopped, and looked ready to faint. "Are you sure you can't just take it back to the island?" He asked desperatly.

"No one gets in or out?! What's gonna happen to it? Wait, what?!" Alan demanded. "Damn it John! Look, if that's what the government's going to do, then, I guess we could take it." Alan sighed. "Owen, we need to head to San Diego."

Along the way, Owen learned what was going on. Apparently, InGen had reinstated Hammond as CEO, and Ludlow had brought back not only the adult rex, but the infant as well. Now with the UN blockade, the baby needed to go somewhere. Hammond, not wanting the infant to go to the government where it would live out its days in a dark and gloomy cell, had offered the Grants the rights to the infant.

The Grants accepted, but only until it could fend for itself. When they got there, the Rex was in a cage, calling loudly. The group walked over, and Owen offered the little Rex a piece of meat.

The Rex looked at them nervously, but slowly approached, and took the piece of meat from Owen's hand. He jumped on Owen, and tried to search for more, but didn't find any sadly. Owen picked the baby up, and the Grants piled back in the car.

"I swear to god, if InGen pulls another stunt like this I am going to..." Alan muttered. "Don't worry, now you can just go back to studying the dead ones, except for our dinosaurs of course." Ellie joked. Alan shook his head and began to drive.

The one thing they were worried about was how the raptors would react to Junior, as they called the baby. But to their pleasent surprise, the raptors welcomed Junior into the pack.

Now, two days after the incident, the family was sitting on a couch, watching a broadcast. Alan and Ellie had fallen asleep, though Owen was still awake watching the news. Scar was next to him, while Junior, Wolf, and Omega sat on the floor. The screen shifted to footage of John Hammond.

"It is absolutely imperative that we work with the Costa Rican department of biological preserves to establish a set of rules, for the preservation and isolation of that island. These creatures...require our absence to survive, not to help, and if we can step aside, and trust in nature, life will find a way."

Owen smiled a little, and images of brachiosaurs, stegosaurs, triceratops, Rexes, raptors, and so many others danced in his head. Malcolm was right, life had found a way.

 **A/N: I got the idea from a reviewer, as it was originally going to go closer to the movie, however, it gave me an idea for later in the story during the Jurassic World segment.**


	15. Chapter 15

Almost overnight, the Grants had become famous. Upon learning that they had actual dinosaurs as pets, including the offspring of the adult T-rex that rampaged through San Diego, reporters, journalists, and other people had attempted to interview them. They hated all this publicity, happy to remain obscure in their LA home, but sometimes they couldn't avoid it.

There was one advantage, that people were more willing to invest in Grant's digs. But many times only after hearing a story at school about his experiences on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna.

For Owen it was somewhat similar. He suddenly became very popular in school. He tried to stay inconspicuous however, though sometimes he had to talk about his experiences. It was just his luck when his science class did a unit on prehistory, and he was asked several questions about dinosaurs.

Then came bring your pet to school day, and at the request of almost everyone in the school, he was forced to bring Scar and Junior to school. But Owen really wished they didn't. Many were quite nervous around the animals, keeping a distance.

Atleast until his close friend Barry worked up the courage to actually meet them. For their part, Scar and Junior were remarkably well behaved, though Owen could swear Junior wanted to snap at them sometimes. Scar simply shrugged it off.

Owen was happiest when they got home. There, he got to play fetch, which he even taught to junior, and watch TV. Every now and then a reporter came to the door, though Owen never answered. In truth, he found it annoying.

Gradually, the excitement died down. Over the course of the next four years, Owen's life was mainly going to school, studying for tests, playing with the raptors and junior, and going with his dad on digs.

Roughly a year after Isla Sorna, Ellie and Alan had a son together, Charlie. Charlie loved dinosaurs, especially the raptors and junior. Ellie and Alan were quite nervous at first, but to the family''s pleasent surprise, the pack adored Charlie, and were extremely protective of him.

Now, three years later, and Owen was in Driver's Ed, and was thinking about where he wanted to go to college. With his grades, he had a shot at UCLA or Berkely, but wasn't sure if those big colleges would suit him. Maybe a smaller college somewhere.

At the moment, Charlie was in the sandbox playing with his toy dinosaurs. At the moment he had a toy Triceratops attacking a Brachiosaur. "Now Charlie those are herbivores, they really wouldn't bother attacking eachother." Alan corrected. "Now these here," Alan gestured to the toy raptor and t-rex in his hand. "Are carnivores, they really like attacking eachother, they use their teeth and claws to rip eachother's throats out."

"Alan, remember, he's three, let's wait until he's five." Ellie said. "Oh yeah, sorry Charlie." Alan apologized. "Wolfie!" Charlie cried and ran over to his favorite raptor. He hugged the raptor enthusiastically. Alan smiled a little at that, happy that his son only knew the good side of these animals, if he knew what the other pack was like at Jurassic Park or on Site B...

A loud calling sound from Junior, who was now twice the size he was at Isla Sorna, and getting bigger, signalled that Owen had returned. "Owen, how did you do on your driving test?" Ellie asked.

"Almost passed this time!" Owen sighed.

"Oh well, I didn't pass the first time either son. Oh, I have a dig next week, you want to go?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Owen replied happily. Outside, Charlie was trying to play fetch like he saw Owen, but his little arms couldn't throw the ball far enough.


	16. Chapter 16

"I've chartered a plane to fly us over Isla Sorna, and we'd like you to be our guide." Paul Kirby said. "I thought the government restricts all flights around that area." Owen replied. "Well we have permission to fly low. We are very wealthy, we have been on every adventure, safari, cruise they could think of. We even have to reserve tickets on the first commercial flight to the moon." Paul's wife Amanda explained.

"Listen, this is all very tempting, but me and my son have just dug up another skeleton, and we-"

"We'll compensate you handsomely. I could write all kinds of numbers on this check Dr. Grant." Paul interjected. Alan and Owen looked at eachother. It was just a quick flight over the island, no landing or anything, so they should be safe.

Next thing they knew, they were on a plane headed to the island. Alan brought along his protege, Billy Brennan, a good friend of Owen's. "Thanks, guys, for bringing me along." Billy thanked. "No problem." Owen replied.

Within a matter of hours they were nearing the island. "Dad. We're here." Owen woke his father, who seemed to be having a nightmare. Then the island came into view. Soon after flying through the mountains that surrounded the island, they spotted the dinosaurs. Brachiosaurs, Trikes, Stegosaurs, Parasaurs, Pachys, even some Gallimimus.

"My God, I'd forgetten." Alan breathed. Billy smiled in happiness. "Alright, if you'd look to your right you'll see a herd of Brachiosaurs grazing, and Mrs. Kirby, over here you'll see a herd of Triceratops-"

"Mr. Kirby, we have a landing strip up ahead you want me to set her down?" One of the pilots asked. "No I want you to continue until we circle the whole island." Kirby replied. "What do you mean set her down? You can't land here, what are you talking about?" Alan asked.

"Hold on, let me explain." Paul began.

"You cannot land on this island!" Alan cried. Alan got up, but was suddenly knocked out by a man with black glasses. "Hey! Back off!" Owen cried and punched the man, knocking him to the ground.

Billy got between them to prevent an escalation, and most likely a fatal one at that. They landed anyway. "Tell me we didn't land." Alan muttered after he came to.

"Ben! Eric! Ben! Eric!" Amanda was calling through a bull horn. "I think they're looking for someone." Billy deduced.

"Dr. Grant, I am so sor-"

"Who hit me?" Alan demanded.

"That would be Cooper." Paul pointed to the man who was running into the jungle with a gun. "What are they doing?" Owen asked.

"They're building a perimeter to keep the place safe."

"There is no such thing as safe on this island. We have to get back on the plane! And would you tell your wife to stop, that's a very bad idea!"

"Amanda! Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea!" Paul called. "What?"

"That's a bad idea!"

"What's a bad idea?"

Amanda was interrupted by a massive roar.


	17. Chapter 17

"We have to leave! We have to leave now!" One of the pilots, named Udesky said urgently.

"What about that other guy?" Billy asked. "Cooper's a professional, he can handle himself!" Udesky said. They quickly piled onto the plane. The plane's engines roared. They began to accelerate.

Suddenly, Cooper ran out infront of the runway. He was waving at them desperatley. "What are you doing?!" Paul asked.

"That's Cooper!" Alan pointed out. They edged closer, and Owen realized they weren't going to stop. He had to move, or he would get hit. Suddenly, out of the jungle, a monstrous predator lunged out and snatched Cooper in its jaws. It wasn't a Tyrannosaurus, it was bigger. Owen could only see one part of it, a sail. Spinosaurus.

They crashed through the jungle, the wings tearing off, and the plane getting caught in the underbrush. The pilots tried to call for help, but the radio was dead. Suddenly, the massive Spinosaurus tore off the front part of the plane, and went after them.

It caught one of the pilots in its crocodile like jaws, and pulled him out, before throwing him to the ground and ripping him apart. The Spinosaur then proceeded to drag the plane to the ground. It used its massive feet to crush the plane. Glass and plastic flew everywhere.

"Go!" Alan cried, and the group ran out in terror from the plane. Owen could hear the Spinosaur roar in anger as it chased them. They ran into the jungle, the thick foliage stopping the Spinosaur just in time.

Alan led the group through the jungle, before stumbling on a large form. "It's okay its dead." Alan sighed. Then the huge, familiar head of a Tyrannosaurus appeared. "Nobody move a muscle." Alan commanded.

The Rex roared upon hearing him. The group ran in terror, and they ran headlong into the Spinosaurus. The two massive reptiles roared in rage and advanced. The Rex grabbed the Spino by the neck, and tried to rip his head off, but the Spino fought him off.

Owen rescued his dad from a log, and pulled them away from the fight. The sounds of roaring continued until they reached almost a mile away. Immediatley after, Alan punched Paul. "No, no, no! Wait please stop, please." Amanda pleaded.

"Its time you did some explaining Mr. Kirby!" Alan growled. "Why? Why bring us here?" Owen demanded.

It turned out they were looking for their son, who had been missing from the island. "Mr. and Mrs. Kirby the odds are astronomical that you're son's alive." Alan sighed. "Owen, Billy, we'll make for the coast, hopefully signal a passing ship." He continued.

"Doctor Grant, we're not leaving this island without our son." Paul declared stoically. "Then you can go and look for him. Either way, you'll probably not make it off this island alive." Alan replied.

"Eric!" Amanda called. "Hey, shut up!" Owen growled, he had had it with her screaming. "That's a bad idea, do you want more of those animals after us, that Spinosaur and that Rex aren't the only predators here!" Owen explained.

"What could be worse then that T-rex?" Paul muttered, before he stepped on an eggshell/ They saw nest, then another, then another. Owen and Alan looked at eachother in recognition. "Raptors!"


	18. Chapter 18

After discovering the raptor nest, the group quickly left the area, all except Billy. He arrived soon after. "Where were you?" Owen asked. "Just getting some shots of the nest." Billy replied. "Don't do that. If we lose you its just us and the damn tourists."

They soon found a large structure that seemed to be a lab. Maybe, if he was still alive, Eric was still in there. "Eric!" Paul called. "Shut up!" Owen hushed him. He had had it with this couple and their yelling. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shape zoom through the foliage.

"Everyone be quiet!" He said quietly. "We're being hunted, move out of here as quietly as you can." Owen advised. Memories of the raptors came back to him. If only Scar, Wolf, and Omega were here.

Suddenly, a raptor burst out of the jungle and attacked them. "Run!" Alan cried. The group bolted through the jungle, the raptor clsoe behind. They entered a clearing, where a herd of Parsaurolophus and Corythosaurus were grazing. "Into the herd!" Alan ordered.

While this strategy lost the attention of the raptors, who focused on hunting the hadrosaurs, it also led them to getting seperated. Owen ran through the jungle, until he suddenly bumped into something. He fell to the ground, and looked up in horror. It was a raptor.

The raptor snarled at him.

Owen shuffled back, trying to get to a tree. But he was trapped. The raptor snarled as it approached. It was blue, with feathered quills, a male. Then he remembered something. In the five years since they got the raptors, Owen had learned a little about communication. And he also remembered the raptor vocalization chamber Billy gave him.

Owen took it out, and blowed a submissive series of chitters, like the ones a loser made after a playfight ended. The raptor was surprised, and got a bit closer to inspect him. He realized he still smelled like raptor.

The raptor sniffed him, as if searching for something. Finally, it got up, and squawked at him. It was moving in a direction, and seemed to want him to go with it. Realizing he didn't have much choice, Owen followed.

They trekked through the jungle until they arrived at what Owen perceived to be the nest. Two males moved to attack, though the raptor Owen had followed, snapped back, telling them to leave him alone. They shrunk back.

Owen noticed the other pack members seemed to shrink back as well. This must be the alpha male. They got to what must have been the alpha's nest, where a large female with green patches over her eyes was sitting, while three chicks were playing at her side.

The female got up and nuzzled the male, before turning to Owen. She looked at him curiously. The raptor chittered something, then repeated it. That seemed to get the attention of the pack.

They must want to see him speak raptor. Nervously, Owen got out the vocal chamber, and chittered a greeting. The raptors leapt back in surprise. One moved to attack, though the alpha female hissed at him to stay back.

The male who found him, who Owen nicknamed Quill seemed to relax a little, and plopped down next to his mate. The chicks ran up and nuzzled their father. Owen smiled a little bit. As dangerous as they were, they did care about family.

Seemingly accepted by the pack, Owen sat down near a nest, debating about ways to rejoin his father. He also wondered if Alan felt the same as the Kirby's felt about Eric. Soon, night fell. Owen was nervous about falling asleep around the raptors, though eventually, sleep overtook him.


	19. Chapter 19

Owen awoke from a nightmare about the spinosaurus. He saw its massive jaws coming down on first Billy, then his father, and finally him. He awoke just before he was swallowed in cold sweat.

A small growl was heard. Owen saw one of Quill's chicks on his stomach, angry at having been disturbed from its sleep.

"Sorry little guy." He muttered.

He looked around. It was early in the morning, maybe 8:30 or 9.

Suddenly, he saw something that could only be described as terrifying. Stalking towards them, was the spinosaurus. Crap.

He had to get out of hear, and he had to get the pack out of here. Taking out the vocal chamber, Owen let out a series of high pitched, nervous squawks. The raptors woke up, and repeated the same noise upon noticing the spinosaur which began to trot towards them.

The whole pack immediatley began to run in terror. The spino gave chase. Owen quickly fell behind the pack. He needed to escape. He noticed the same raptor chick was cloe behind him. Owen then saw a waterfall nearby. Grabbing the raptor, Owen jumped over, just avoiding the snapping jaws of the Spinosaurus.

He had to stay under until the spino lost interest. After seeing it leave, Owen leapt out of the water. The raptor squawked out in protest. Luckily, both were alive.

Owen got out of the water, and back onto land. He coughed up a lot of water, but other then that, he was okay. However, once again, he was alone, almost alone. He still had the baby raptor. Not that that did much good now. He needed to find either the pack or his father.

The best thing he could think of doing at the moment was following the river. He eventually came across a boat. As he was trying to get it running, he spotted something. Two people were up on a cliff. It was a kid, and his...father!

"Dad..." Owen breathed. They just passed. Owen decided to try and follow them. After half an hour of climbing. He got up. He followed the tracks. Eventually he, heard a sattelite phone. It must be his dad.

He found them in a clearing with a large fence. "Dad." Owen called. "Owen!" Alan cried in surprise. "Can't we go on one of these missions without getting seperated?" Alan muttered. Then he saw the chick.

"Let me guess, you befriended those raptors." Alan sighed. "Yup." Owen replied. "Dr. Grant, behind you!" Udesky said nervously.

Alan, Eric, and Owen turned to see the spinosaurus standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Run." Alan muttered.

The next few moments were a blur as the three ran for their lives from the angry Spinosaur. They luckily found a hole in the fence, and got through just before the spino's jaws closed around the fence.

The animal roared in rage at having been thwarted yet again. However, celebrations were premature, as the massive reptile quickly smashed through the fence. They ran down into a canyon. The spinosaur was forced to stop to avoid the steep elevation. Luckily they were able to escape un injured, thankfully.


	20. Chapter 20

The group sat on a boat, waiting for it to reach the coast. Owen, Eric, Billy and Alan were talking about raptors. The baby raptor was curled up on Owen's lap. Udesky and Paul were talking about business, and Amanda was taking a nap.

A little later, they past an open clearing, and saw so many different herbivores. Ankylosaurs were drinking at the water's edge, Brachiosaurs eating the trees, Stegosaurus and Triceratops browsing. It was beautiful.

It reminded Owen of when they first saw the Brachiosaurus all those years ago at Jurassic Park. Amazing...

Suddenly, the peace was interrupted. Out of the jungle, an enormous female T-rex charged out. She ran at the herds. Many scattered, but most stood their ground. The T-rex roared in rage, trying to find an opening. But she couldn't through the wall of horns, spikes and clubs.

Then she saw the boat.

Roaring, the Rex charged.

"Everybody jump!" Alan cried. The Rex knocked the boat over. "Get the phone!" Udesky cried. Owen saw it, and grabbed it. He dialed Ellie. "Hello?" Charlie asked. "Charlie?! Its Owen! Take the phone to mom!" Owen cried.

"Okay."

Owen sighed. He knew Ellie was friends with someone in the State Department. They could send help. The Rex ripped at the boat, trying to get at the people. Then another roar was heard. On the other side of the clearing, was the Spinosaurus.

Roaring, the Spino moved towards them.

The Rex completely forgot about its target, and moved to battle her challenger. The T-rex charged, getting a bite at the Spinosaurus' neck. But the Spino shook it off, and grabbed the T-rex in her own jaws.

The Rex roared and swung her head up, knocking the Spinosaurus away. Growling, she rammed into it, pushing her opponent back. The Spino tried to claw the Rex, but failed to get a grip.

The Rex rammed the Spino again, though got slashed by the Spinosaur's claws as a consequence. One gave her a nasty scar on her snout.

The Rex slammed her head up and tried to go for the neck. She succeeded, and bit down hard. The Spino roared in pain as it's neck was snapped. Finally, the Spinosaur fell to the ground, dead.

The group had gathered on the other side of the coast, and were running away from the fight. Suddenly, they were stopped by raptors. Quill and the others snarled at them. "They want the eggs!" Owen realized.

Alan shot a look at Billy in shock. "Give me the eggs!" Owen demanded. Billy opened the case. Indeed, two eggs were there. Billy handed them over.

"Easy Quill, easy!" Owen said, trying to soothe the enraged raptor. Quill growed, demanding the eggs. Owen put them down at the floor. Quill's mate bent down and grabbed one, and ran off. Quill followed after picking up the other. Quill then turned to the baby raptor, who seemed conflicted. It looked at Owen, then at Quill. Finally, it seemed to decide it wanted to stay with Owen.

Quill gave a look to Owen that Owen swore said "take care of my son or I will personally make sure your life is ended." With that, the raptor ran off.

"You stole Raptor eggs?" Alan asked. "Believe me I did it with the best intentions." Billy pleaded. "Dad, its over, can't we just let it go?" Owen asked. Alan sighed, but nodded. "We've all been through enough. Lets get to the coast." Alan sighed.

They didn't expect a platoon of marines to be waiting to rescue them.

On the way home, Owen was thinking of a name. "How about..."

 **A/N: Yay! This story has reached the 20 chapter mark. Thank you everyone for reviewing! Next chapter we'll start Jurassic World. Also, please leave ideas for the name of the baby raptor in the review. No, It's not Blue, or Delta, or Echo or Charlie. They will make appearances shortly, don't worry. Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

"How about Raven?" Owen asked the baby raptor, believing it fit the raptor's dark blue scales and quill like feathers.

The little thing chirped happily in response. "Raven it is then." Owen sighed. Then came the trip home. After getting dropped off, the group left for their respective homes. After a happy reunion with Ellie and Charlie, they went inside.

Owen, however, was nervous. He didn't know how Scar, Wolf, or Omega would act around Raven. However, when they entered, the raptors seemed curious. They had never seen a baby raptor before. Slowly, Scar stepped forward, and nuzzled the baby like a concerned parent.

"I guess he likes him..." Alan observed.

 _12 Years later..._

"Ah, you must be Owen Grady, the "dinosaur whisperer"!" Simon Masrani greeted. "Hello sir." Owen greeted.

"Sit down sit down! Now, I would like to discuss some business with you." The billionaire began. "What sort of business?" Owen asked warily. He had a feeling where this was going. He knew full well of Masrani's Jurassic World Theme Park. Who didn't?

"I would like to offer you a position as a carnivore trainer at my park." Masrani declared. "You would be head of our raptor program. And we'd compensate you and your family handsomely."

"We'd also make sure you have sole ownership and custody of all raptors and new tyrannosaurs produced by our laboratories. In addition, we'll make sure your carnivores have plenty of space to run around in, and the right to hunt certain animals."

"Wait, you want me to come to your park, and be the head of the carnivore department, oversee the raptors, and you're giving me full control?" Owen asked. "Not full control, you will still have a contract, but in the event of the park being bought or closed down, you would still retain ownership of your animals, and nothing could be done without your permission."

Owen thought it over for a minute. He needed a new job. His house was a little to crowded for all the dinosaurs he had, and the police wanted proper security to be in place around the place. If he got a job here at Jurassic World, they'd live in a proper environment, with huge areas to run around in. Maybe he should take it.

"Alright Mr. Masrani-"

"Please, my dear boy, call me Simon."

"Simon, I accept your offer."

"Then welcome to the team." Masrani shook Owen's hand.

 _Six months later_

Owen had settled into Isla Nublar fairly well. He built a bungalow to live in not to far from the raptor enclosure, and got to meet the carnivores. He met the Baryonyx, Metriacanthosaurus, and Compsognathus soon after arriving. But the most important meeting was the Rex meeting.

Rather then construct a second enclosure, as Owen expected, they instead put Junior in with Rexy. Owen never felt so tense in his life. Junior sniffed the air, and chuffed out. To his relief, Rexy chuffed back, and seemed to accept him.

Nevertheless, Owen always felt uneasy about the arrangement. Rexy could kill Junior in a minute if she put her mind to it. After all, as big as Junior was, he had been raised by people, and had no idea how to hunt or fight. But luckily, she seemed to accept the new pack member.

Of course, the introduction of a second Rex to the enclosure caused attendance to skyrocket, which was good Owen supposed. Still he hated the idea of Junior having to constantly deal with screaming kids and flashing cameras all day.

Then came the raptors. He met his assistant, Barry, who he quickly became good friends with. Barry and the other keepers quickly fell in love with the raptors, and Owen saw some friendships develop. Omega in particular was fond of Barry.

Then Owen received some shocking news. Four raptor eggs had been produced. Now Owen was waiting for them to hatch. He sighed to himself, bored as hell. Then, it began. One egg started to crack.

Suddenly, Owen shot up, and memories of seeing the little raptor hatch back at Jurassic Park shot back. "Come on little one. Come on." He encouraged. It seemed to work. Upon hearing another's voice, the little raptor inside tried harder. Finally, she broke through the top of the shell, and her little head poked out of the shell.

Owen was speechless. She was brillaint grey, with striking blue stripes on her side. She was beautiful. "Hello Blue." He greeted.

After helping her out of her shell, Owen gently washed the egg fluid from her. He did it under comfortably warm water, and she clicked and chittered in pleasure. Finally, he dried her off, and wrapped her up in a blanket.

Soon after, some scientists arrived and gave him some food. After feeding her, he waited patiently for the other eggs to hatch. But minutes turned into hours, and finally, when Owen checked on them, they were cold.

The death of the rest of the clutch was saddening, but three more eggs were on order. Hopefully they'd survive.

The next day, Blue began to walk, and Owen decided it was time to introduce the baby of the family to the pack.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Barry, is everything ready?" Owen asked.

"Yes. They have all been fed as you requested." Barry replied. Owen had recently discovered Barry was infact his old friend from middle school, which was a pleasent surprise. Since Barry moved in 8th grade, Owen lost contact with his old friend. Now they were reunited.

"Alright, I'll go get Blue."

Owen walked over to his car, where Blue was waiting patiently. "Alright baby girl, time to meet your new pack." Owen said happily. After picking her up, Owen carried her to the cage gate. There he opened it.

After entering the enclosure, he set Blue down. "Scar! Wolf! Omega! Raven!" Owen called. The sound of running could be heard, and Owen turned to see the four raptors sfacing at him. "Hey guys, I want you to meet your new packmate. This is Blue." Owen declared.

Upon noticing the hatchling, Scar chirped. Blue hid behind Owen's leg, nervous. "Blue its okay, they won't hurt you." Owen tried to soothe her, but she was having none of it. Scar came over, and Owen got out of the way so Blue got to see Scar.

Scar chittered at her soothingly, and Blue seemed to relax. Scar then came over and began to groom the hatchling. Owen smiled a little before slowly stepping out of the enclosure. The rest of the pack approached, and began to groom and welcome the little raptor into the pack.

Eventually Blue noticed that Owen had exited the cage, but she felt safer around the pack.

A little while later, Owen decided to head to the T-rex enclosure. He wanted to see how Junior was doing. When he got there, he saw Rexy feeding on a goat, but didn't see Junior. Eventually, he spotted the younger Rex towards the end of the enclosure resting in a corner of the pen.

Rexy had finished her meal, and turned to look at him. He recognized her as the same T-rex that was at Jurassic Park. Shudders ran down his back as he remembered the Rex's attack on the jeep. She seemed to recognize him as well, and growled slightly. It wasn't malicious, it was more curious.

After seeing the Rex, Owen headed over to one of the restauraunts for a margarita and a burger. He was starving. After getting his food, he headed over to the raptor pen. Deciding to see them, Owen entered the pen. He brought with him a stick.

Raven spotted him, and crouched ready to chase the stick the moment he threw it. "Ready to chase it boy?" Owen asked. He tossed it, and to his surprise, he saw Blue go after it as well. That made him smile. She was learning fast.

"Mr. Grady?" A voice on his walky talky asked. "Y'ello?" He asked. "This is the lab, Dr. Wu wants to see you."

"Yes, these eggs contain the embryos of your new animals. They should be ready to hatch in two months." Wu summarized. "Thanks." Owen said as he observed the eggs. He was already thinking of names for them.


	23. Chapter 23

The next two months flew by for Owen. The eggs hatched, and Owen brought them to the pack. Owen named them each for traits he found. He named one Delta because she liked to hang out near water, named another Echo because she often copied her sisters, and after a long time of thinking up names, decided to name the third one Charlie after his little brother.

By now, the raptor pack was 8 strong. Scar was obviously the dominant one, though he remained a beta, acknowledging Owen as the alpha. This was a major test of new workers. They had to gain approval from Scar if they were accepted.

Scar liked most of Owen's employees. But there were some she didn't like. Owen realized that that kid who was at his father's digsite just before Isla Nublar had in fact been employed by InGen, and was now its head of security, Vic Hoskins.

Hoskin's view on the "six foot turkeys" changed considerably. He now viewed them as animals with potential. He saw them as following orders, but Owen refused to listen to the man's speech about how they could be used by the military.

His raptors were not guard dogs to be sent into battle. He also tried to tell Vic that he didn't control the raptors, it was a relationship. Owen's raptors respected and loved him, and in turn, he respected them back.

Barry and most of his employees agreed fully with Owen's point of view. They saw the raptors as animals and living things, not possible weapons. While they had similar jobs to other trainers and handlers, they alone were able to interact with their charges on a personal level.

Often times Owen would find one or two of his employees in the pen feeding or cleaning the raptors, which made him smile. Echo did bite an employee once, but Scar quickly corrected her. That was the sole incident at the enclosure.

Then came the inspection team. They were led by the park's administrator, Claire Dearing. "So, this is Mr. Grady, and he will show you our newest attraction." Claire began.

"Attraction?" Owen asked, raising an eybrow.

"Yes, Mr. Grady, this team will inspect the enclosure to see if it is suitable for guest viewing." Claire replied professionally. Geez, Owen thought, could she be any more robotic. But he had to admit, she was hot.

"I am not sure that's a good idea." Owen replied.

"Mr. Grady, you're keepers are always in there interacting. We were considering allowing guests to interact with..."

"No! Hell no! I am not letting any little kids in there to grab, hold, ride or annoy my animals in any way. I'll allow people to view them, but I am not going to let them inside One wrong move and they could be torn apart."

"They seem safe enough now though." One of the inspection team members piped up. "Yeah, now. But they know us, they trust us. I am not going to let anyone in here where if they make a mistake, they could get seriously hurt."

"Raptors are territorial, they accept me and my men as pack members, but we have to build trust. They are territorial, and they might see a lot of people coming in as an invasion of that territory, and they might respond aggressively, I am not risking it." Owen declared.

"Fine. But we still need your signature for park viewing after we inspect the enclosure." Claire grumbled. Clearly, she had seen the idea of a Raptor petting zoo as a possible revenue booster, and was clearly unhappy that Owen shot it down.

Owen didn't care though. She might be obsessed with boosting attendance and income, but Owen saw these animals for what they were, living, breathing, creatures.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Scar is a boy by the way to the reviewer who asked. Also, the storyline of Jurassic World should begin in a few chapters, but I want to have some time to focus on Owen and the raptors. But I do have a plan for some action shortly.**

Scar lounged in the sun happily. Owen had just left the pen, and Scar was content to rest. The silence was stopped when he heard Blue and Delta play fighting nearby. By accident, Delta was knocked by Blue into the older raptor.

She chittered in apology, and Scar sighed in exasperation. He liked the hatchlings, he really did, but they got annoying at times.

Owen was watching the raptors from the catwalk over the pen. It was amusing to see Scar around the babies, how tolerant he was of them. "Mr. Grady?" The voice on his walky talky asked.

"I'm here." Owen replied.

"Your father is here to see you at the margarita bar on mainstreet."

His dad was here?

Owen was surprised that his father was here. He thought no force on earth or heaven could make Alan Grant come back to Isla Nublar or Sorna. Well if he was here now, he'd better go see him.

"On my way." Owen stated.

Alan, it turned out, was here at the request of the park's staff to scheck for any security flaws. After a lengthly tour of the park, Alan asked to see his son's charges, the eight raptors of the park.

Upon arrival, while Scar, Omega, Wolf, and Raven were happy to see Alan, the four babies were a little more apprehensive. "You haven't met those four yet, that's Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie." Owen pointed them out.

"You named one after your brother?" Alan asked in amusement. "I couldn't think of anything else to name her." Owen sighed.

"How is Charlie anyway?"

"He's good, just got his first job. He says he's thinking about going into the military." Alan replied. "Really? Charlie is thinking about going into the army?" Owen chuckled. He couldn't believe that Charlie wanted to do that.

"So how are things here? Any breakouts?"

"No. ACU can handle the odd herbivore escape, but I've seen how fortified the carnivore pens are. I think they're safe. Well most of them. I never do trust Rexy or Junior." Owen admonished.

"Are they still on that female only thing?" Alan inquired.

"Yeah, and apparently they're using lizard or bird dna instead of frog dna to fill in gaps. It works better, and they can't breed." Owen answered.

"I still have a feeling something will happen. They always come up with some stupid idea that causes a disaster." Alan sighed. "Hey, me and the raptor squad can handle it." Owen laughed.

"Raptor Squad?!" Alan laughed. "So how long are you staying here?" Owen asked. "Maybe a few days, just to oversee things. I noticed your raptors trust your trainers, so I would like to meet your new raptors soon."\

"Anytime." Owen replied.


	25. Chapter 25

"Great, just great." Claire growled. "I told you we should have fed the Ceratosaurus twice, but no, you said once a day was enough. Now we have one loose and heading right for the park!" Lowery grumbled. "One more word Lowery and you're fired!" She shot back.

"Has ACU been able to do anything?" Claire asked. "No! They're still mobilizing." Lowery replied. "What about Owen? He controls raptors, maybe he can stop this Ceratosaurus before it enters the park." Claire thought aloud.

"Are you sure releasing raptors is a good idea?" Lowery asked apprehensively. "It's the only option we've got." Claire sighed.

Owen drove through the jungle on his motorcycle. Four adult raptors were running alongside him. He'd heard that a Ceratosaurus escaped and was just outside the park. He also found out he was the only one who could stop it.

While he was reluctant at first, his conscience got the better of him. He needed to save lives. He left Barry with the four juveniles, who were now a third of the size of the adults, back at the enclosure. He could risk them.

Finally, he spotted the Ceratosaur near a stream. Owen quietly got out and readied his tranquilizer. Scar waited at his side for approval to charge. "Go!" Owen ordered, and as one, the raptors charged.

The ceratosaur was caught by surprise, and was unable to prevent Scar and Omega from leaping on to his back. Raven bit at his legs, while Wolf tried to go for the neck. Owen crouched down and began to release covering fire.

The Ceratosaurus roared in anger, and threw Omega off, though he landed safely in the river. Scar clawed desperatley, but could not hold on. He to fell off. Now with no raptors on her, the Ceratosaurus went on the offensive. It charged the raptors, and grabbed Raven in her jaws.

"No!" Owen cried, and shot out ten darts. Five of them struck other raptors lunged at the neck, and forced the beast to release Raven. The Ceratosaur roared in anger, but fell to the ground. The darts had done their job.

Suddenly, ACU arrived and unloaded. They were about to fire on the raptors, believing they escaped, though Owen got between them. "Hold your fire! They are mine, they helped me bring down the Ceratosaur."

"Wow, impressive." An all to familiar voice mused. "Stand down Hamada." He ordered, and the ACU commander lowered his weapon. "If only we had these babies in Vietnam." He mused. "Vic, its alright, I'll get them back in their cage now." Owen tried to prevent a situation from occuring.

"You do that, but I would like to talk to you tonight. InGen and Masrani Global are hosting a party for our investors, park staff is required to join. I'll see you there." Vic sighed. Omega growled threateningly. She didn't like this man.

Owen agreed with her. He hated events like these, and usually had to talk to investors about just what exactly he did, often down to the slightest hint of information. Some didn't even know what a raptor was.

Any way, he had to get ready, and he also had to get these raptors back in their cage. Luckily they went in willingly. But something kept troubling Owen. What was Hoskins talking about when he said "If only we had these babies in Vietnam?"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hoskins wasn't in Vietnam, but his dad was in my story, and was killed. So that's why Hoskins talked about Vietnam.**

If there was one thing Owen disliked, it was company parties. He was always bombarded with questions by annoying guests, often how he tamed the raptors. He'd usually have to go into a big discussion of how he didn't tame them, that it was a relationship, but they never listened.

But tonight was worse because Owen had to talk to some military personnel who were interested in acquiring them for military use. Owen refused, and promptly left. He much rather would be with the raptors. In the year since he had come to the park, he only had one major incident he had to deal with, and that was the Ceratosaurus.

Upon arriving at the pen, he heard a small chirp. It was Blue. She had grown to be knee high by now, and about 3 feet long. Apparently they would grow about the size of Scar, Wolf, and Omega when they were fully grown.

In the pack, Blue seemed to be dominant among her sisters, and Scar seemed to be grooming her to be the second beta of the pack. He decided to lie down on a hammock near the pen, and watch the stars.

He took the time to listen to the sounds of the park. He heard the low grunts of the herbivores, the screeches of carnivores, and even the occasional t-rex roar. Apparently, Junior and Rexy were getting along well, which was good in Owen's opinion.

If there was one thing Jurassic World employees knew, it was don't mess with the T-rexes. The last man who violated that rule had retired early. Sometimes, Owen thought he could still hear his screams.

"You didnt want to go to the party either?" A voice asked.

"Hey Barry." Owen sighed.

"I got some beer, want some?"

"Yeah." Owen replied, taking a swig of the bottle Barry offered. "Merde." Barry said. "I can't believe Hoskins wants those raptors as weapons." He continued. "I know, how can anyone be so stupid, atleast with drones they won't eat you if you forget to feed them." Owen laughed.

"He said "if only we had these babies in vietnam"." Owen continued. "Really, not that it would have made much difference. The only difference would be a third side, rogue raptors."

"I am glad Masrani gave me full authority over them, so Hoskins can't act on his little desires." Owen admonished. "If he tried, I'd punch his bloody face in."

"I'd help." Barry added.

They both had a good laugh about that.

 **There's the next chapter. The next series will deal with Jurassic World, though like the previous stories it will have some changes. I would like to take this time to thank all my reviewers for staying with the story, which has been very fun to write and your reviews help inspire me to keep writing. Thanks so much!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hold!" Owen cried. He was in the paddock, watching the raptors hunt a pig. When he yelled that out though, they halted. "Good. That is damn good!"

"Now...go!"

The raptors ran off again. "Delta, Wolf, take the left, Charlie, Omega, the right, everyone else in the center!" They split as he ordered them to. Miraculous.

Finally, he heard a squeal, and the sound of attacking raptors. He knew the exercise was over. "Good!" Owen cried. Everyone else above the paddockk cheered as well. "They haven't acted like that in weeks. We're obviously doing something right." Barry commented.

Then everyone's mood changed. An expensive looking car pulled up. Claire. Owen sighed. Ever since their first date, they had been at odds with eachother. "Mr. Grady. I trust I am not interrupting anything." She said coolly.

"Not at all, we just finished a training exercise." Owen replied back. "Well then, I would like to inform you that we require your services."

"Is that some lousy come on?"

Claire sighed, annoyed as hell by Owen's antics. "Mr. Grady, we need you to inspect an asset's enclosure."

"Asset? You know these might just be numbers on a spreadsheet to you, but they're not. They're animals, that think "I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta"." Owen stopped and made a rude gesture with his arm.

"Whatever, can we just discuss the asset. Masrani wants you to check for any vulnerabilities."

When they got there, Owen learned it was infact a hybrid. Indominus Rex they called it. "We needed something scary and easy to pronounce, you should hear a five year old say Archaeornithomimus."

"You should hear you say it."

However, when they got there, they discovered that the animal seemed to be missing. "Were those claw marks always there?" Owen asked. "Oh god." Claire breathed. "That wall's forty feet high, you really think she climbed out?" One of the workers asked.

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." They never saw it coming. The Indominus suddenly appeared in front of them, and began to chase them. She quickly snatched up one employee, while Owen and the other two were able to escape through the gate. But not before the Indominus escaped to. Growling, she probed around the area, searching for food.

She found the other employee, and quickly devoured him. She then tried to search for Owen. Thinking quickly, Owen sliced the wire of a car, allowing gas to spill onto him. It masked his scent. Luckily, the Indominus left to find more food.

That thing out there was no dinosaur.


	28. Chapter 28

"You're going after that thing with non-lethals?!" Owen asked nervously. "We have 26 million dollars invested in that asset, we can't just kill it." Masrani explained. "Those men are going to die!"

"You're not in control here!" Claire cried, though he could see in her eyes she feared the same thing. He was right. Within minutes the entire ACU unit had been wiped out by the sheer power of the Indominus.

"ACU can use lethals in an emergency situation. You need to get a helicopter and smoke that thing!" Owen declared. They refused to listen.

Owen made to leave until Claire stopped him. "My nephews are in the valley, they're missing, I need you to find them. Can't you use your animals to track them?" Claire asked. "I'll try, how old?"

"One's high school age, the other's..."

"You don't even know your nephew's age?"

"Please, just help me find them."

"You'll last five minutes out there, less in those ridiculous shoes." Owen pointed out. Claire scowled, but tightened up her clothes, and tied her jacket to her waist. "What's that supposed to mean?" Owen inquired.

"It means I'm ready to go." Claire replied. Owen sighed. "I'll help, you but if my raptors are going to help you, they need to trust you."

"What?"

Claire looked at the cage in fear. "I'm not sure about this Owen." Claire breathed nervously. "Come on, they need to know you're not a threat before we go find your nephews. Don't worry, you'll only meet Scar first, he's the beta, so if he accepts you, the rest will." Owen encouraged.

"Fine." Claire muttered. Owen led her into the gate. Then he opened it. Eight raptors stood there, watching intently. "Scar, come here boy." Owen said. Scar approached. He had grown in the years since Owen first met him. Now he was as large as the Big One.

Scar approached slowly. Owen grabbed Claire's hand and began to move it towards Scar.

"What are you doing?" Claire demanded. "Hush, stay quiet. Stay calm." Owen told her. Scar was within reach of Claire's arm. Owen put Claire's hand on Scar gently, then he slowly let go.

Claire smiled a little in shock. For so long she had thought of these animals only as assets. But this, this was a living breathing animal. "He likes you." Owen smiled. "Since he accepted you, the rest of the pack will."

"Now you need to meet the rest of the pack."

"What?" Claire asked nervously. "They need to trust you, all of them." Owen explained. Claire was nervous about this. One raptor was terrifying enough, but eight?

"Just stay calm." Owen instructed. He opened the gate. "Just hold out your hand, and wait for one of them to come to you."

Claire stopped, she held out her right hand nervously. For what seemed like an eternity, Claire waited. Then, finally, Echo chose to come forward. Moving slowly, the raptor inched forward, before her snout finally made contact with Claire's palm.

The rest of the raptors approached. Claire was about to move back. "Hold, just stay there. This is how I recruit workers. Let them sniff you." Owen instructed. Claire stood stone still. The raptors sniffed her, and seemed to accept her.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, lets go find your nephews."


	29. Chapter 29

Owen and Claire rode through the jungle on Owen's motorcycle, the raptors running alongside them. They stopped at a clearing, where they saw a depressing site. An Apatosaurus, so mighty and large, lay dying on the grassland.

Echo and Delta made moves to attack, though Scar snapped at them not to, sensing the human's distress.

Owen moved over, and gently stroked the dying animal's head. Claire struggled to hold back tears. She would never think of these animals as assets again. The animal finally closed its eyes, and breathed its last. It was gone.

Owen turned and saw an even more melancholy site. "She's killing for sport." Owen said in shock. Claire gasped.

Scar approached Owen and nuzzled him a little, as if to comfort him. Owen stroked the raptors snout a little before they continued their search.

Eventually, they found a broken gyrosphere. Claire then began to cry when she picked up a phone. "They made it out." Owen pointed to a sequence of tracks.

"My god they jumped!" Claire said in shock when they got to a waterfall. She was right, the tracks led to to the waterfall where they abruptly stopped. "Scar, I need you to track this scent, but this is a search and rescue, got it!" Owen instructed.

Search and rescue was the code word Owen and his team gave for when they did a hide and seek exercise. The goal was to find but not harm the prey. Usually, however it ended with Echo or Charlie running up to Owen with a living pig still in their mouths before letting it go at his feet.

"And no biting!" Owen told Echo and Charlie. They seemed to chirp in sadness. "I'm serious. You've had enough to eat already!"

Gray walked through the old Jurassic Park building nervously. After a cave in caused him and Zach to get seperated when their car trick didn't work, they were forced to run when the Indominus attacked them. Zach ran one way and Gray ran the other, now they were trapped.

Gray found what looked like the kitchen when he heard something coming. "Zach?" Gray asked nervously. What he saw instead was a Velociraptor. Or it should be called a Deinonychus based on its size, but that was what everyone called it.

"Oh crud." Gray whimpered. There was no where to run. He was trapped. The raptor approached until Gray was against the wall, the raptor just inches away. The raptor sniffed him a little, before it seemed to realize it had found something it was searching for.

It let out a loud bark.

It was calling for other raptors. Then it looked at him. The creature gently rubbed him with its nose. It was nuzzling him like a hatchling! Then it began to move off. It looked at Gray and chirped a little. It must have been telling him to follow.

He had nowhere else to go, so he followed it.


	30. Chapter 30

"You mean you just left him?!" Claire cried. "The dinosaur was about to kill us both, I thought he was right behind me!" Zach yelled back. "Damnit! You're mother is going to skin me alive! Oh this is all my fault!" Claire whimpered.

Owen put a comforting hand on her shoulder. All the other raptors had returned except Charlie, and they found nothing. It was likely the poor boy was gone. That thing needed to be stopped.

Then he heard a raptor bark nearby. Charlie walked out, and behind her was Gray! "Claire, the kid's mother won't skin you alive."

"Why? I pretty much sent her son to his..." She stopped when she saw Gray. "Gray!" Both Zach and Claire cried, and ran over.

After making sure he was alright, Claire turned to the raptor. "Thank you-" She stopped, not remembering its name.

"Charlie." Owen told her. "Thank you Charlie." Claire said. "How did you tame them?" Gray asked. "I didn't tame them. I have a relationship with them." Owen replied.

"So what are their names? I know that one's Charlie." Zach asked. "That's Raven, Wolf, Omega, Echo, Delta, you know Charlie, Blue, and Scar, he's my beta."

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asked. "You're looking at him." Owen replied. Claire's radio buzzed. "What, who's flying?" Claire asked the radio. "Masrani?!"

Apparently their aerial attack on the Indominus failed, because five minutes later, a massive explosion signified its failure. Now there were Pteranodons and dimorphodons swarming out of the hole in the aviary.

"To the trees! Go!" Owen commanded.

They headed away from main street to the raptor compound. There, they found Barry with a team of ACU men nearby. "So the mother hen returns to the hen house!" Hoskin greeted.

Owen replied by punching him.

"Woah!" Gray and Zach said in surprise. "You're not using the raptors to hunt the Indominus!" Owen declared. "When does it make sense to you what's going on here? This is happening with or without you!"

"No Hoskins, its not!" Owen snapped. "I own these raptors, Masrani himself said so. So you have no jurisdiction over my animals." Hoskins looked shocked. "Fine, but all the innocent blood that creature will shed is on your hands. Imagine, tommorow you'll read a story on how you all saved lives. Better yet, how you're animals saved lives!"

"It's not going to stop until its killed everyone on this island. We can stop it, but only with your animals." Owen sighed. He couldn't let the thousands of people on this island die. "Fine."


	31. Chapter 31

"We'll use the raptors to track her down. When we get there, we'll have one good target. Do not shoot my raptors! Please." Owen stated.

That was what he said when they prepared for the mission. Now Owen was riding with his raptor squad and two trucks full of ACU men to hunt down and kill the Indominus before she killed again.

They finally found her. Owen readied his rifle. He knew she was there. The raptors had tracked her. Finally, the hulking white monster revealed itself. It approached. Owen prepared to fire, when something happened. She and the raptors began clicking at eachother, like they were...communicating.

"Something's wrong. They're communicating." Barry said fearfully. "Now we know why didn't tell us what it was made of. That thing's part raptor."

Suddenly, Scar let out a loud bark at the Indominus. It looked to the pack and began to bark in the same manner. Blue joined her, hissing and growling. Suddenly, the Indominus rammed into Scar, and sent him flying.

Then all hell broke loose. The raptors charged in rage at the Indominus for attacking their beta. Echo and Wolf latched onto her while Delta, Blue, Charlie, Omega and Raven snapped at her legs and arms.

"Light it up!" An ACU Officer ordered.

The troopers blazed fire.

Enraged, the Indominus shook the raptors off and charged the ACU unit. It grabbed one man and threw him against a tree, while it stepped on a second. It seemed to focus on Hoskins the most. Hoskins tried to hide in the car, but was grabbed by the monstrous creature.

The Indominus bit down, Hoskins let out a sickening scream, and fell limp. Satisfied, the Indominus walked off in victory, heading towards the park.

"Owen!" Barry cried. Owen turned to see Scar lying against the tree. He lay on the ground chittering sadly. He was badly injured. Owen moved over, and placed a hand on the raptor, trying to comfort it.

"We have to stop that thing!" Owen growled venomously.

"How."

"In whatever way possible." Owen replied.

Owen and Barry had reformed the group, and were discussing a new plan. But they couldn't think of anything that would work. Then Gray said something brilliant. "We need more teeth."

Owen suddenly had an epiphany. They would use the T-rexes to fight them. Something on even ground with the Indominus.

They would finally stop it. Once and for all.


	32. Chapter 32

The rag tag group of ACU men, Owen, Barry, Claire, Zach, Gray, and the eight raptors made their way to Main street, knowing the Indominus was near. Owen had arranged the men along the street, ready to open fire the moment the Indominus revealed itself.

The raptors next to him chittered and squawked at eachother in anticipation, waiting eagerly for the monster to reveal itself. "Steady boys!" Owen said. Many held their rifle nervously, knowing what had happened to their brothers in arms. This time, they brought live weapons.

Owen gripped the barrel of his rifle nervously, repeating in his mind to stay quiet again and again. Wait. Wait. Then the Indominus let out an ear splitting roar, and charged. "Fire! Fire!" Owen ordered.

This time, the Indominus ignored the bullets, and continued to run at the group, the ground shaking with every step.

The raptors charged out, and began to attack the Indominus. The Indominus stopped, and began to shake the raptors off. It grabbed Charlie and threw her against the wall, knocking her out cold. It then grabbed Raven and did the same, only this time the raptor flew towards a grill, which luckily was off.

She began to pick off the raptors one by one. "Claire! Get the rex!" Owen ordered. Echo lay in the shattered remnants of a store, thrown there by the Indominus. Delta had been bitten and thrown by the Indominus, while Wolf and Omega had been thrown into a fence and knocked out by the electricity.

Now only Blue and Scar remained. Then Owen saw the Indominus toss them both into a car, which flipped over on top of them. "No..." Owen whispered. No, he couldn't cry, not now.

Then he saw something that suddenly turned the tide of the battle. Claire ran towards the Indominus with a flare in her hands, and Junior behind him. Owen finally was able to appreciate how big the little guy had gotten, atleast as big as his daddy.

Junior lunged at the Indominus, and grabbed her by the neck. However he quickly lost his grip, and the Indominus quickly took advantage of that. She began to viciously claw him. Then she pushed him to the ground.

The Indominus continued to attack, and grabbed the stricken Rex and smashed him into a building. The Rex roared in pain, before finally seeming to accept its fate. The Indominus bent down to deal the killing blow. Then a raptor call, and another.

Blue, Scar, Echo, Charlie, Delta, Wolf, Omega, and Raven all ran at the Indominus, suddenly, smashing through the spinosaur skeleton, was Rexy, the female T-rex. The predators attacked as one.

Rexy rammed into the Indominusm, while Junior got up and grabbed the Indominus by the throat. The raptors jumped up onto the Indominus, and began to viciously claw and bite the wounded animal.

The Indominus tried to fight, but was outnumbered and outmatched. ACU began to open fire on the Indominus, careful to avoid the raptors or rexes. The bullets slammed into the Indominus, and she was thrown and tossed around like a rag doll, until she had been pushed to the edge of the park, near the ocean.

There, raptor, t-rex, and human stood in front of her all ready to finish the job. Roaring, the Indominus prepared to attack again. But suddenly, the Mossasaur lunged out of the ocean, and her massive jaws slammed into the Indominus' neck. She was dragged into the water by the huge animal.

The Rexes then turned to the humans and raptors that had fought alongside them. ACU held their weapons ready, just in case. Junior recognized Owen and the raptors, and chuffed at Rexy. In what seemed like acceptance, she chuffed a little, and began to walk off, limping a little.

Junior looked at them one last time, before turning and following the older rex.

The group entered the dock area, where the visitors were. Of course, they were terrified of the raptors, but ACU and Owen assured them that they wouldn't be harmed. Nevertheless, they gave the raptors a wide berth.

At this time, Owen and Claire sat in one particular spot. Gray and Zach sat next to them, Gray gently petting Charlie. "Owen, I need to talk to you about something." Claire said.

"What is it?" Owen asked. Claire got up, and took Owen to a more secluded place. "The reason Zach and Gray are here, was, well, their parents were killed in a car crash, and apparently I was their only family member left, so I have custody of them now."

Of all things she could have said, he would not have expected that. It reminded him all to much of when his mother was killed in that train crash. Apparently, Claire now had kids.

Another thought entered Owen's mind. Would Jurassic World reopen. The park itself was relatively intact, and the majority of the dinosaurs were still alive. But this incident had severely damaged the park's credibility, and maybe it was to much.

"Claire, do you think the park will reopen?"

Claire looked thoughtful for a moment. "Considering Masrani Global is one of the richest corporations in the world, they may find a way to reopen."

If it did, he decided he'd stay. Here, with his animals. His pack.

 **A/N: There concludes Jurassic World. I did the thing with Claire getting custody of Zach and Gray to include them further in the story. While this is the end of the movie series, I do plan on continuing the story further. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

If there was one thing Owen hated, it was lawyers. Masrani Global had no shortage of lawyers to deal with in the aftermath of the Indominus' breakout. Luckily, Owen was able to escape most lawyers, but Claire wasn't so lucky. For the past month she was almost always gone every other day in press conferences and trials and other activities.

This was a little rough on Zach and Gray, who were now Claire's de jure responsibility. But she was so busy that she rarely got to see them. They were living in a hotel room until housing could be sorted out.

While they couldn't spend much time with Claire, they were content to spend time with her "badass boyfriend". Mostly, this involved the raptors. They often helped him out around the raptor pen, feeding the raptors and cleaning the enclosure.

Claire at first was nervous about this, but got used to the idea. By this point, the raptors had gotten used to the boys, and thought of them as members of the pack.

Claire's belief in the park reopening proved right. What Owen was surprised was how quickly it did reopen. Just two months. Two, freaking, months. There were some changes of course. ACU was given orders to use live ammunition if a predator escaped, and there were heavier security measure in place. Perhaps the most important rule was the fact that no more hybrids could be created.

Nevertheless, the labs continued to work, and new species were in planning, though nothing on the scale of the Indominus. Owen thought this is a bit crazy. Immediatley after one failure they continue to churn out new animals, when they haven't even completely picked up the pieces left by the last animal.

But there was one new event that Owen hated. When the park reopened, his animals would be one of the new attractions. Claire had attempted to resist this, but Masrani Global's board of directors forced them to accept it. They needed something to draw revenue in.

Owen couldn't believe this. He didn't want so many idiotic tourists swarming the pen, taking pictures and videos without turning off the flash, and loud kids yelling and screaming. His raptors didn't need that. Not after what they went through/

Scar still walked with a limp, and almost every other raptor had some scars. They needed peace and quiet, not rowdy, annoying guests. But it was out of his control. He tried to veto the decision, but the board threatened to euthanize the raptors if he didn't make sure the exhibit was visitor worthy, and they had enough lawyers to make sure if he took the case to court he would lose. So he had to follow their orders.

But there was one thing he was glad about. Several military men approached him offering big money if he gave them a raptor for military use. He refused every time. Luckily, they didn't have the power to force him to give them one. Just as well. His raptors were animals, not soldiers. They viewed him as an alpha, to listen to, but not as a commander to listen to without question. They would never in a million years do that.


	34. Chapter 34

Gray sat next to the pen, stroking Blue through the fence. While as a guest he would have wanted to see the raptors, heck, they were almost on the top of his list, he understood what Owen was saying about how the raptors didn't need all the shouting and picture taking and annoyances.

After the incident, Gray spent most of his time here. He loved the raptors. He was closest to Blue and Charlie, though all the raptors seemed to like him. They even seemed to accept him into their pack.

Unlike Gray, Zach spent a lot more time with the herbivores. He even got a job helping out at the petting zoo. He was a little more nervous about working with animals that could tear you apart at a moment's notice.

Gray however loved working with the raptors. He was around so much that he became an effective employee. Claire was a little nervous, though having experienced the raptors, she was a little less then she might have been.

Gray was shaken out of his thoughts when Blue prodded his hand a little. She chittered softly. "Oh yeah, its time for your treats."

Gray got the bucket of treats and entered the pen. The raptors ran up and all waited expectantly for their treat. "Scar. Omega. Wolf. Raven. Blue. Echo. Delta. Charlie?" Where was Charlie?

He felt some hot breath behind him. He hadn't noticed her. Wow, he was glad they were..safe? Were they really safe? They were around him, Zach, Claire, Barry, and Owen, but around complete strangers?

"Hi Charlie." Gray laughed a little, before giving her meat. Suddenly a flash of light, and clapping. Gray turned and saw a bunch of people standing outside the pen looking in shock and surprise. One man who looked official approached.

"Uh, son, where is your father?" He asked.

"Oh, Owen's not my dad, he's my aunt's boyfriend." Gray replied.

"What's going on?"

"I was just feeding the raptors. I do it every day." Gray answered. "You mean mr. Grady actually lets you in? With those savage beasts?" The official asked.

Savage beasts?! Was that all these people thought these animals were. Several growls erupted from the raptors, and Echo crouched down in a defensive position.

"They're not savage beasts! You just need to show them a little respect." Gray declared. The official looked surprised. "Do they um, do any tricks?" He asked.

Tricks?! What do they think this is, some circus?! "Well, they can find hidden food." Gray replied.

"Can you show us?"

Now? It usually took a while to set the whole thing up. "Not right now. Maybe another time. It takes time to prepare." Gray stopped, before remembering. "We do have them hunt pigs." Gray said.

"Could you show us?"

walked over to the pig pen, and pulled it open. A pig ran out, knocking him to the ground. The raptors immediatley gave chase. Gray and the audience watched in awe as the raptors split up, and maneuvered the prey into a trap. They were running it into the end of the pen to corner it.

Suddenly, loud squealing and snarling signalled the hunt was over.

"Well, I say it passes inspection." The official declared.

"What?"

"We were inspecting to see if it was ready to be viewed by visitors. Tell your uncle it passed." The official stated.


	35. Chapter 35

"What's going on here?" Owen asked nervously as he approached the cage. "Ah, you must be mr. Grady. I must say you're raptors performed exceptionally well. They listened to your nephew completely." An official declared.

"What's going on?" Owen repeated. "You passed, sir. Your enclosure should be an example in how we train our carnivores."

"You passed the inspection, though I would reccomend keeping a closer eye on your nephew."

Owen then spotted Gray in the pen stroking Echo and Wolf, trying to calm them down.

So they inspected his raptors without him knowing. If he had anything to say, they most certainly would not allow this sort of thing to happen. Heck, he was concerned about them putting Rexy and Junior on display.

Another official handed him a report before leaving.

Owen slammed the report on his desk in anger. "God damn it." He growled.

Now they were listing ideas for future additions to the pen. One included letting guests into the enclosure to meet the animals. In addition, there was talks about shows like at sea world.

For chrissake they were dangerous predators, not a swing set!

They trusted only Owen, Barry, Gray, Zach, Claire and the trainers. Everyone else they hissed or barked at. Even Scar.

If these guests entered the area, and made one wrong move, then a lot of people would get killed or injured, and his raptors would be put down.

No. He would not let it come to that. If Masrani Global attempted to do that, he would pack up his animals and leave Nublar forever.

Claire and the boys would most likely come with him. He and Claire had gone on several dates already, and ot seemed likely they would keep going out. He also liked Zach and Gray. They were always helpful and mindful of respecting the raptors.

The raptors liked them as well. They often played with the boys. It reminded Owen of when he first met Scar in Jurassic Park all those years ago.

He heard a knocking at his door. "Come in." Owen called. Gray walked in. "Sorry about that." He said. "About what?" Owen asked. "Them. They wanted to see if they performed any tricks." Gray sighed.

"I can't believe this. To go into the pen, you have to know how to interact with raptors. You, me, Barry, we know never to run at them, or make loud noises. But a little kid is going to come screaming up to one of the raptors, and most likely get attacked." Owen grumbled.

"Zach said that allowing guests near the raptors is the worst idea since the Indominus." Gray stated. "I have to agree with him." Owen agreed.

Seriously, were these people at Masrani Global trying to get their guests killed?


	36. Chapter 36

Owen sat on the bench in the T-rex pen. It had been a long day. He had just found out he had passed the inspection, but that meant his raptors would be put on display. He wondered how hard it must be for Rexy and Junior to deal with the screaming and hollering all day.

As he watched the pen, however. Something caught his eye. Rexy was lying near a strange mound. She seemed to be guarding it. Owen got up, and looked closer. He saw an egg sticking out of it.

My god... He thought.

The Rexes had bred!

They were going to have babies!

"Come on, pick up!" Owen whispered as he waited for Claire to answer her phone. "Hello?" Claire asked. "Claire, its me, Owen! Get Zach and Gray and meet me at the Rex pen!"

"Owen, its 9 at night!"

"Just do it! You need to see this!"

Claire and the boys arrived five minutes later. "Seriously, this couldn't wait until morning?" She asked.

"Just take a look at that little mound Rexy's by." Owen replied. "Oh God..." Claire breathed when she realized what that meant. "She...laid eggs." Gray murmured. "You mean we're going to have T-rex babies?" Zach asked.

The news spread quickly. Soon, visitors and staff alike were flocking to the visitor's center to see the nest. They also saw a much more aggressive Rexy and Junior. Both contininued to snap and roar at the viewing area, though luckily they couldn't reach it.

But there were also some problems. Many scientists wanted to confiscate the eggs for study. Most trainers were ardently against it. The decision came to Claire. She demanded the eggs remain with the T-rexes.

"I am not taking babies away from their parents." She declared to the scientists. Needless to say, they were miffed. Especially Wu. He wanted to research the baby rexes. Owen had a feeling Hoskins would try and get them for the military.

Then another incident occured. "Owen. Meet me in my office." Claire said urgently. "What is it?"

"Owen, that Indominus.. wasn't the only one. On Isla Sorna, there's apparently two infant Indominuses."

Life just got a lot harder.


	37. Chapter 37

The news hit Owen like a freight train. More of those wretched hybrids?! "Claire, I thought there were only two." Owen said.

"I thought that to. Until we found out Hoskins had a backup plan. They have two infant Indominus on Isla Sorna." Claire replied.

"We can't just let those things grow up. They'll wipe out everything on that island!"

"I know, thats why Masrani Global's sending a team to Sorna to recover them." Claire explained. "They want you to head the mission."

"I've been chased by dinosaurs enough times already Claire! Four freaking times! I am not ready for a fifth!" Owen growled. "That's why we have the army involved. They're agreeing to give us three humvees and a single tank. This will be a quick mission to recover the animals and bring them back for euthanization."

"Euthanization? You mean you'll just kill them?" Owen asked in surprise. Not that he should care, but it was inhumane to just kill the infant Indominus when they barely did anything wrong. Afterall, they did have human intelligence, so maybe, just maybe, they could be trained.

"Let me train them. They're part raptor, if I can reach that part of them, then maybe we can prevent another disaster." Owen said. Claire gave him a look, before nodding.

Owen and the team stepped into the boat. Blue, Raven and Scar sat in a corner on the ship. Owen had insisted on bringing them. The vehicles that were supposed to give them protection on the island sat nearby.

Owen chuckled a little. The only thing that might pose a challenge to a Rex or the spinosaurus was the tank. The humvees would be massacred. The team consisted of himself, the raptors, about 20 soldiers, and the vehicles and their crews. It was, in temrs of previous expeditions to isla sorna, well armed.

The plan was to land, find the location of the indominus, and recover them before nightfall. Nevertheless, the team planned ahead. If they were staying more then a day, they brought tents and other supplies. In addition, Owen made sure to tell them what to do if they encountered a large predator.

"If you see a tyrannosaur, stand absolutely still. Don't move or you _will_ die! If you encounter the spinosaurus, hide as quickly as you can. If we encounter raptors, don't shoot unless I give the order. If we run into Dilophosaurus, put on goggles to protect your face from their venom." Owen explained to the troops.

He doubted they would listen in the event of a real attack. Suddenly, Blue perked up and hissed before heading off into the direction of cargo. "What is it girl?" Owen asked. The raptor moved to a crate and barked.

"Maybe she found a rat or something." Owen wondered. To his surprise, behind the crate, was Gray. "Uh, hi Owen." He said nervously.


	38. Chapter 38

Owen facepalmed in utter disbelief. "Gray, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I just..." Gray said nervously. "Wanted to see Site B." He replied sheepishly.

"Gray, its not like at the park. These dinosaurs here, are wild. There's no fences, no walls. They roam free. This is probably the most dangerous place on earth. There's T-rexes, raptors, dilophosaurs, and even a spinosaurus." Owen shudders at the last part.

"But can't you befriend the raptors?"

"That happened only once, its not something I want to test out again." Owen declared. "Sir, we're here." A soldier informed him. "This boat is heading back to the US, so I guess you're stuck here." Owen sighed.

"Stay close to us, never wander off." He instructed. Gray nodded quickly.

After landing, Owen spoke with the head of the unit, Captain Stabler of the US Army. "So where do we need to go captain." Owen asked. "The coordinates in the files state that there's a small research facility on the northwest part of the island, about a two day walk." Stabler explained.

"That's where the Indominus are being held?" Owen asked. "We believe so sir." Stabler replied. "Okay, we should start moving. Watch your six, there are a lot of ways to get eaten here." Owen instructed.

"All right men, let;s move out!" Stabler ordered. The company began the trek. They didn't get far when Owen spotted something that he recognized.

He held up his hand in a fist. It was a track. A large, three toed track. It was a Tyrannosaur. "Hold. Blue, Raven, Scar, can you point which direction he's in?" Owen asked. The raptors sniffed the track, and pointed to a clearing.

In the clearing was a herd of Triceratops grazing peacefully. Suddenly, out of the bushes, a huge bull Tyrannosaurus Rex with dark green scales and black stripes charged out. He rushed the herd, which tried to form a circle around its young. But one youngster wasn't quick enough.

The huge predator lunged, and grabbed the animal in its terrible jaws. A triceratops broke rank to try and rescue the youngster, but it was to late. The Tyrannosaur fled with the young animal still in its jaws.

The team stood in shock. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyrannosaurus Rex." Owen sighed. Gray looked at it in surprise, his mouth hanging open. It was like a scene out of a dinosaur documentary.

"We need to circle around the herd. After that, they'll most likely stampede if they spot our raptors." Owen decided. They circled around the herd, keeping in the jungle so the herbivores couldn't spot them.

After the incident, however, they spotted something in the underbrush. Out of the foliage came a full grown Velociraptor. It was the same kind Owen encountered on the second trip to Isla Sorna.

"Easy, hold your fire, do not fire!" Owen instructed. The raptor crouched down in a defensive posture. Raven, Blue, and Scar did the same. "Easy." Owen said softly, trying to soothe the animal. The raptor growled softly, before slowly inching towards them.

"We're friends." Owen continued in the same soft tone. He needed to assure this animal they weren't a threat. The raptor approached, before sniffing his hand. It was like meeting a new dog.

The raptor seemed to determine Owen and the humans were indeed friends, and let out a call. Other raptors inched out of the bushes. Then came the alpha male. He had feathery quills on its head.


	39. Chapter 39

Owen couldn't believe it. For the first time in decades, he saw his old friend. "Hello Quill." He greeted. But deep down, he was nervous. Would the raptor even recognize him? Quill approahed cautiously before sniffing his hand. Then he chittered something to his pack mates. The raptors abandoned their defensive position.

That probably meant they recognized him.

They spent a little while with the pack before continuing on with their trek. The raptors followed them until they reached the edge of their territory, then they stayed behind. "Did you meet those raptors before?" Gray asked.

"Yes, actually, when me and my father came to Isla Sorna a second time, we encountered that pack. I actually befriended them." Owen answered. "Cool. Are you friends with all the raptors on this island?" Gray inquired curiously.

"Sadly no." Owen chuckled. "In 1997, we encountered some raptors at the center of the island. They attacked us. I most certainly am not friends with those raptors."

"Sir, something on the radar!" A soldier cried. Owen checked the radar. On it was a huge shape coming towards them. "Everybody get ready, we might have company!" Stabler ordered. Out of the jungle came the one dinosaur aside from the Indominus that gave him nightmares. The biggest land carnivore that ever lived, Spinosaurus.

"Open fire!" Stabler ordered, and the guns blazed fire. The Spinosaur roared in rage. The tank opened fire with a shell, but the Spinosaur just dodged it, before it began to run from the fire. Owen was reminded of the Indominus' escape from the pack on Isla Nublar.

"Watch your six! He might come back." Owen instructed to the team. Suddenly, out of the side, the Spinosaur lunged. It grabbed an unfortunate soldier and flipped over a humvee. It attacked the tank, but couldn't lift it, instead it grabbed the turret and broke it.

They had just lost two vehicles, one which was the only to ensure the safety of the group. The Spinosaur finally pulled the turret off, and snatched a gunner from the tank. The remaining soldiers were panicking in terror, some trying to open fire, others running for cover. But the Spinosaurus was not finished yet. It knocked another humvee on its side, crushing the pilots.

"Aim for the sail! The sail!" Owen ordered. Soem tried to listen but could not get a clear shot. "Hit the damn sail for christ sake!" Stabler repeated. The Spinosaurus grabbed another soldier from a humvee, before finally running off into the jungle.

"How many?" Owen asked, panting. "Five." Stabler replied. "What the hell was that?" A soldier asked. "Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus. One of the deadliest predators on the island." Owen replied. "Gray?" He asked.

Where was Gray? "Gray!" Owen called out. "Over here." A soldier called. Gray was hiding under a humvee, hyperventilating. "Gray?" Owen asked quietly. Gray didn't reply. He must be having a flashback of the Indominus.

"Gray, its okay. You're safe." Owen tried to encourage. The boy looked at him nervously, before crawling out. Then he grabbed Owen and hugged him. Owen was surprised by that. Then he realized something.

Gray had lost his father and mother in a car crash just before coming to Isla Nublar. He was taken in by Claire, and Owen was Claire's boyfriend. That meant that Gray must see Owen as a father figure.


	40. Chapter 40

Owen laid down in the tent, wide awake despite it being the middle of the night. In the opposite sleeping bag, Gray was asleep soundly. Or atleast, Owen hoped he was asleep. He knew the poor boy suffered nightmares about the Indominus, and having experience the Spinosaurus attack just a few hours earlier, it was no surprise if he was having a nightmare.

Nearby, the three raptors were asleep at the edge of the tent. Their chests rose and fell with wach breath. He wondered if they had dreams.

However, he suddenly got that feeling. Sighing, he stepped out of the tent to find somewhere private. When he was finished doing his business, he was about to head back, before he saw something familiar in a puddle. It was shaking, rumbling. Something big was coming.

Oh great. Owen thought.

He made his way to Stabler's tent. "Captain, something is coming we need to move now." Owen alerted the captain. "I'll blow the bullhorn to get the unit moving." Stabler stated. "No, we need to do this quietly."

"If we make a loud noise that would send the animal or animals to attack mode. Alert the men, we need to get out of here quickly and quietly."

Owen headed to his tent. "Gray. Wake up!" Owen shook the boy. "Huh?" Gray asked tiredly. "We need to move." Owen informed him. Gray got up and packed his stuff, while Owen woke up the raptors.

Five minutes later, they finally were ready to move. "Forward march!" Stabler ordered. The unit began to move, Owen however doubled back, to make sure the animal wasn't following htem. At the old campsite, he spotted the Spinosaurus sniffing the ground.

It snarled a little, but headed off in the opposite direction. That was good, the last thing they needed was another attack.

Luckily, it kept moving off. Owen sighed a little, before heading back to the company. "What was it?" Stabler asked when he got back.

"The Spinosaurus. Anyway, how far are we from the lab?"

"About ten miles. We could be there by 0900 hours tommorow."

"Good, we need to get those Hybrids and get out of here." Owen declared. "Do you think its safe to set up camp?" Stabler inquired. "Yes, but we need to post sentries, and we need to be ready in case we get attacked again." Owen stated.


	41. Chapter 41

Owen didn't sleep at all that night. The knowledge that the Spinosaurus seemed to be hunting them was terrifying. Even the Indominus didn't scare him as much as that god forsaken reptile. They needed to get the damn hybrids and leave the island before another Spinosaurus attack. They had lost several men already.

When morning did come, they moved quickly. They awoke at 0600 hours, and began their march across the island to the laboratory. It was endless miles of hiking through dense jungles, steep hills, and across rivers. Luckily InGen didn't seem to make any river dinosaurs, so they lost no one, but it was still spooky due to the murkiness.

Every once in a while, the raptors would snarl or bark, they smelled something in the air. Owen feared it was that damn spino. Luckily, the laboratory was in the south-central area of the island, within the boundaries of the T-rex family Owen met on the first mission to Isla Sorna. Hopefully the Spino wouldn't pursue them past its territory in the north.

As they pressed on, the raptors often ran off, chasing game. They always came back though. Sometimes they came back with a rat or even a psitticasaurus or hypsilophodont. Eventually, they made it to a large river.

"We'll have to cross." Stabler muttered. "Everyone, carry your equipment over your head." The captain commanded. They slowly began to cross. The river wasn't that deep, but it was murky, which made them uneasy.

Then something happened. A soldier was pulled under by something. "What happneed?!" Stabler demanded. The soldiers frantically aimed through the water, looking for the assailant. Then another was pulled down.

"To the shore, now!" Owen cried out. The group made a mad dash for the shore. Some trampled eachother in their desperation to get out. Another man was pulled under, and this time Owen saw it.

It had a long eel like body, and was dark green with stripes. It was a shark of some sort. "That was an Orthacanthus!" Gray identified. A shark? Why did it have to be sharks?

Owen saw the movie Jaws when he was younger, and it made him terrified of sharks. Now he and the company were under attack by prehistoric killer swamp sharks.

The group finally waded ashore. But they had lost three men to those predators. Owen could see very clearly blood in the once green water.

They would not be crossing any major rivers any time again.

After that, the group continued to move. They had no major encounters, but did see a few herbivores here and there. After about an hour of hiking, they stopped for a break. Owen however, saw some blood on the leaves. Gray had just walked past them.

"Gray, are you alright?" Owen asked nervously. The boy looked at him, and he saw on his shirt that he was bleeding. He had been bitten by the Orthacanthus!


	42. Chapter 42

Owen sat outside the medic's tent, waiting for their report on Gray. The poor kid. Owen thought. After what seemed like hours, the medic came out. "He should be fine, the bite wasn't to deep, but he did need some stitches and bandages." The medic informed.

The raptor trainer breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad Gray was fine. But he didn't want to risk any more men searching for the Indominus hatchlings. "Sir, you can't search for them alone," Stabler protested.

"We've lost to many men. I won't risk any more lives, you and the troops make for the coast, if I don't return in 2 days, leave without me." Owen responded. "Sir, I think you're making a terrible mistake/" The captain said nervously.

"Don't worry, I know these animals. I'll be fine." Owen assured. Stabler reluctanly began moving the men back towards the coast.

Owen, meanwhile, began heading towards the lab. Only the raptors stayed with him. Gray protested vehemently about Owen leaving, but had to go with the soldiers. Owen wouldn't risk him again.

As he trekked through the forest, he got the feeling something was stalking him. Pulling out a pistol, Owen suddenly turned around and prepared to fire, before seeing Gray. Gray was covered in dirt, his hair matted and dirty, and his clothes tattered.

"Gray?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Owen demanded angrily. "The Spinosaurus! It attacked us! We ran. I don't think anybody else made it." Gray said nervously. There was fear in the poor boy's eyes/

"Stabler, he got eaten, I saw him get devoured by that...monster!" Gray cried. "Easy, its okay, you're safe now." Owen comforted. The poor kid had already seen enough death and destruction. After this, Owen considered just finding the remains of the group and heading towards the coast.

Surely the Indominus hatchlings were not worth the loss of so many men.

But then the memory of the Indominus incident came back. Of all the pain and bloodshed caused by the monster. He didnt want to imagine another attack like that. It would destroy the island.

They needed to stop them.

Suddenly, Owen saw something that surprised him. A Tyrannosaur hatchling blocked their path. It looked at them curiously. "Is that a..." Gray began. Suddenly, a giant foot stepped in front of them.

Slowly, they looked up, seeing the giant form of a female Tyrannosaurus. She roared in anger. "Don't move!" Owen whispered. Gray stopped, before running off in fear. "Crap!" Owen cursed, before following.

They ran through the trees, the monstrous T-rex running after them. They felt the massive footfalls on the ground.

Suddenly, they saw another giant form. The Spinosaurus stepped out of the trees, and roared. The Spinosaurus then saw the mighty T-rex. The two titans roared at eachother in rage.

The monstrous creatures circled eachother. Then they lunged. The T-rex grabbed at the Spinosaurus neck, but couldn't get a firm grip. The Spinosaurus stopped it from biting by grabbing its neck, and throwing it to the ground.

The Spinosaurus then grabbed the T-rex and threw it into a tree. The mighty beast fell to the ground. Suddenly, a raptor call... Quill burst from the brush, and behind him an entire pack of raptors charged.

Then came Blue, Raven, Scar, and the remains of the soldier team. Help had arrived. The group attacked the Spinosaurus with a vengeance.

The T-rex got up, and rammed into the Spinosaurus. The two beasts grappled, but the T-rex had clearly gained the upper hand. The raptors slashed and clawed at the Spinosaurus. The soldiers blazed fire at the spinosaurus, raining bullets into its body.

The Spinosaurus was pushed back continuously until the T-rex lunged, and grabbed its neck. The mighty beast sunk its jaws into its enemy, breaking bones, and snapping the neck. Finally, the once feared tyrant of the island that had terrorized the islands for decades had been killed.


	43. Chapter 43

The T-rex looked down at the group before her. Animals she'd think of as food or competitors normally. But right now, she was to tired to attack them, and didn't need more injuries. So, for the time being, she would let them live.

Slowly, painfully, she limped off. Owen was reminded of when Junior and Rexy helped them defeat the Indominus. The fight had been so similar, with Raptors rescuing them in the end. Quill looked at him with a look that seemed to offer more help.

Owen shook his head slowly. They were fine. All they needed was to find the Indominus hatchlings, and it would be over. Then they could finally leave.

"Is everybody alright?" He asked. A series of yeahs and nods rang out. "Everyone, we're close to the lab, all we need is to find those Indominus, and we can leave."

They crossed the remaining mile of jungle in about 20 minutes. When they got there, Owen stopped everyone. "Stay out here, I'm not putting anyone else in danger, I'll go in alone." Owen instructed.

The inside of the lab was dark and appeared abandoned. But appearances could be deceiving. Owen heard something nearby. The sound of shoes on the hard stone floor. Owen loaded his rifle, and burst into the next room, which appeared to be the main lab.

Wu looked at him in surprise. "Hello, doctor." Owen said smugly. "Hands on your head!"

Wu reached for his head, before pulling out a handgun and shooting. The bullets missed Owen by inches. Owen ducked under the ground, and returned fire. Wu slid behind a desk.

The doctor then opened fire again, forcing Owen behind the desk. He couldn't return fire. Then he saw an empy test tube. He tapped it like he was crawling away from the desk. Wu fired toward the sound.

Owen however, took the opportunity to summersault to the other desk. He then shot the doctor in the leg. Wu cried out in pain, before trying return fire. Owen took aim and shot him directly in the chest.

Wu held his chest in pain, before coughing. Blood came out of his mouth, and after a gurgle, he fell still. Owen checked for a pulse. There was none. Wu was gone.

After that, Owen saw what appeared to be another room. He walked over, and saw a small viewport. He looked into it, and saw two tiny, white theropod hatchlings looking up at him like two puppies.

Owen opened the door, and picked them up. They squirmed a little, but didn't protest. Then one of them nipped him. "Oh shit!" Owen growled, wincing at the little teeth biting into him. "Lets just get the two of your off this wretched place."

As Owen walked out, he began to think. All the lives lost, all the good men who died, all for these two little abominations. As if sensing his thoughts, the two looked at him, their little red eyes full of innocence, so much unlike the hatred from the adult.

He sighed. Perhaps abominations was a bit harsh. Nevertheless, it would still take time to get used to them. Finally, he got out of the laboratory.


	44. Chapter 44

Owen stepped out of the laboratory. "You finally got them?" Gray asked when noticed the hybrids. Scar stepped forward, and sniffed the hatchlings. They looked like the hybrid that nearly destroyed the park, but they smelled kinder, gentler. The raptor barked at Blue and Raven, telling them not to harm the hatchlings.

"Those little things are why we're here?" A soldier asked in exasperation. "I can hardly believe it to." Owen sighed.

After navigating to the coast, the group awaited the boats who would take them back to the ship.

As they waited, Owen did a head count. Half of the group was gone, missing, or dead. It was horrific. It reminded him of something he read about a battle in world war II in russia. That was another thing he loved. He loved military history, but not as much as dinosaurs.

He alwasys wondered if he didn't have the raptors after Jurassic Park, he might have gone into the military.

"Can I hold one?" Gray asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Yeah, just be careful." Owen advised, and handed the boy one of the hatchlings. It squawked a little nervously, but settled down, when Gray held it.

After about half an hour, several landing craft sailled into view. The group quickly loaded, happy to leave the god forsaken island. As they left, Owen reflected on what had happened over the past twenty two years.

He never thought he'd see live dinosaurs, have pet raptors, work at the best theme park in the world. It was incredible the life he had. As the boats pulled away, the group saw something walk onto the beach.

It was the T-rex, who let out a mighty roar.

Owen couldn't help but smile. The island was in its rightful owner's hands. He wondered what had happened to the old t-rex family that lived on the island when they first went back to Sorna.

Soon, they were on the ship, and three hours later, they saw Isla Nublar come into view. Owen couldn't help but think, this is my home.

Now, however, he just wanted a quiet life here, training the raptors, being with Claire, and her nephews, and just enjoying the island.

When the group arrived, they learned something shocking. Rexy and Junior's eggs were due to hatch any day! Owen couldn't wait to see them. As they disembarked, Owen saw a very angry looking Claire and an equally angry Zach looking at Gray. "You're dead." He whispered in Gray's ear. Gray got grounded for a week.

Coincidentally, the same day Gray's punishment ended, the Rex eggs were beginning to hatch. The park was closed down that day, and the entire staff watched in awe as the eggs hatched.

The first hatchling was a male, with deep green skin and striking black stripes. The second was a little female, with rusty brown skin. The third was a runt, a small grey male. The fourth was a reddish brown female.

Rexy and Junior crooned and chittered at their hatchlings in encouragement. When they were out, the two nuzzled them gently. It was strange, seeing such fearsome predators show affection.

It was beautiful.

 **A/N: Well, I'm considering ending the story after the next chapter. I am extremely proud of this work, as it is the first fanfiction I've completed. It is also the longest, and will be 45 chapters when its complete. I would like to thank all the people who took the time to read and review this story. However, if you want me to continue with it, let me know. Also, if anyone has any ideas on other adventures the group could go on, please, again let me know.**


	45. Chapter 45

The weeks that followed the hatching was rather uneventful. Attendance spiked, many wanting to see the little creatures. But over the next few months, attendance again began to wane. Pressure was high on the park to find a new way to impress the public.

Then came the news that, next year, the new attractions would be ready. Giganotosaurus Carolinii. According to focus groups, many wanted to see the big predator. They wanted a second T-rex like animal in the park. Claire was forced by the company to give in. Luckily, Owen's advice had been heeded. Security was extremely tight around the new paddock. In addition, their would be a pack of three, to allow some socialization.

But Owen still found the whole idea troubling.

They never learned.

Other then the new animal, as Claire had ordered the animals to be reffered to as after the Indominus, things were going well.

However, after returning to the island, Owen and Claire had to deal with the responsibilities of being guardians to two children. Luckily, as many employees had to permanently stay on the island, a school had been set up for employee children. That was good for Zach and Gray.

Owen discovered a lot more about Zach and Gray after that. Zach was part of the school band when he lived with his parents, and Gray was an avid fan of history. That allowed them to bond a little.\

Another thing that Owen noticed was that Claire had changed a lot. She was a lot less business oriented, and focused a lot more on the animals. She cared heavily about them, and often worked alongside the keepers to help the animals.

Owen loved that about her. He loved the new Claire. She was kind, caring, sexy, and a great woman in general. He was happy to be her boyfriend.

His parents were surprised when they found out he had informally found a family, but were more then supportive. Alan said that maybe he would come down to visit sometime, or maybe he could get Charlie to join him, if he could take leave from the Marines.

Gray couldn't wait for that day. He wanted to ask Dr. Grant a lot of questions. Owen learned very early on that Alan was part of the reason Gray loved dinosaurs.

What seemed to be the biggest change to Owen's life was the two baby Indominus twins. Owen named them Snow and Ice due to the color of their scales. They seemed to be designed to grow at a natural, not accelerated growth spurt. That was good, it would give them time to rebuild the Indominus enclosure according to Owen's advice, and teach them not to hate humans.

Maybe, just maybe, they would be different.


	46. Chapter 46

"Hold! Good!"

Owen looked down at the raptors, who had halted the moment he ordered them to, ignoring the pig which was still running through the dense undergrowth. "Steady. Echo, stay!" The raptor trainer continued.

"And go!"

He threw down his hand, and the eight raptors bounded off. They split off into groups, trying to drive the pig to a certain spot where they would catch it. Blue led Raven, Echo, and Delta on the left, and Scar led Charlie, Omega, and Wolf on the left. It was a pincer movement, they were going to hit the pig on both sides.

"Hey Uncle Owen!" A voice called. Owen turned to see Gray coming out of the park's resident school bus towards the enclosure. "Gray, how was school kiddo?"

"Good, I got an A on my algebra test!" Gray called back as he ran up to join Owen on the platform. "I came to see if I could help with the raptors."

"Well..." Owen thought as he stroked his chin. "You could give that new guy over there some instructions, he seems a little wet behind the ears." Owen decided. Gray nodded and headed off to that new recruit.

He was supposed to capture the pig so the raptors could eat it. However, the moment the pig got caught, Delta barreled into it. The force was enough to knock the man into the pen.

They were trusting around most employees, but around a completely new person, and one who fell from the same place food usually came from, they were quite unpredictable. Especially in predator mode.

As Owen ran to try and enter the pen, Gray already entered and ran into the enclosure. He ran in, and got between the raptors and the man. "Blue, Scar!" Gray cried out. Echo and Delta, the most aggressive members of the pack closed in.

Blue and Scar, who were eating the pig, turned their heads in Gray's direction. "Hold your fire, you put 12 amps in these animals they'll never trust us again, and they'll kill Gray!" Owen stopped the ACU men.

"Easy, friend, not food!" Gray said soothingly. He could see the raptors begin to relax a little. Scar nudged the man, and ushered him towards the gate. Blue stepped forward and screeched at her younger sisters.

They crouched down submissively. Gray panted a little as he lowered his hands. The man had gotten into the gate, and was safe. Gray began to back away toward the gate. The raptors weren't aggressive, but he had no idea what his status was in the pack, and he didn't want to be here if he found out he was a low ranking member challenging a higher ranking one.

Blue however, got between her more aggressive sisters and escorted Gray out. Gray walked into the gate, and it shut. They were safe. "Thanks kid." The man panted. "Gray, that was very stupid." Owen scolded.

"I couldn't just let the raptors eat that guy." Gray protested. "I know, but you could have been killed in there." Owen sighed a little in exasperation. "Just let me pull stunts like that, I don't want Claire to feed me to Rexy if something happens to you." Owen shrugged.

After that incident, the two headed home. Zach and Claire were already there. "Hey boys, how was it?" Claire asked. "Good, nothing eventful." Owen said. "Zach, how are the herbivores doing?" Owen asked.

"Pretty good, we have an Ankylosaur thats sick and a Gallimimus that ate some rotten berries." Zach replied. The teen had gained a lot more knowledge of dinosaurs in the time since the park reopened. Now the four could actually have legitimate conversations about the animals they looked after.

"Anything happening in control room?" Owen asked. "No, except apparently the CEO of Masrani Global is coming for an inspection next week. He apparently is most interested in your raptors." Claire sighed.

Owen grumbled a little. He hated inspections. He also heard that this new guy had a tendency to force his views on something. If he wanted something done, it would happen, whether anyone else liked it or not.

Atleast he couldn't make life anymore difficult for Owen and Claire.


	47. Chapter 47

Claire slammed the folder on her desk. She was fuming. She never thought she could be this angry before. She checked everything in the contract. Every word, every syllable, every consonant. But she couldn't find anything that would get Owen out of this.

The board of directors had sent her an order that since customer attendance was waning by three percent less then last year, and that the Giganotosaurus and Compsognathus wouldn't be ready for two years, that they needed a new attraction, or atleast, to spice up an existing one.

And that board decided that, since Owen and his team could supposedly tame the raptors, which Claire knew wasn't true, it was a relationship in Owen's words, based on mutual respect, that they would allow guests to actually interact with the raptors since they seemed so docile.

Claire couldn't believe the order. It was ridiculous. Having experienced the raptors firsthand, she knew they were not the kind of animals to like this much guest interaction. She could already see some little kid pulling one of the raptor's tails and getting snapped at. Then he would cry, his mom would sue the company, and the company would try to put down the raptors, Owen would prevent that, and would leave, and Claire would go with him. That was what she thought would happen.

But she had no way of convincing the board, so the decision would go through. Somebody's going to get killed within a matter of days with this decision.

Owen stood in front of a group of people, the first to interact with his raptors. It sickened him. These animals were mighty prehistoric killing machines, not sheep at a petting zoo. He and Claire spent an entire night going through all the legal forms Owen had to fill out when he took the job, but they couldn't find a way to stop this idea from going through.

Now the raptor trainer had to let total strangers in with his raptors. A small pen had been constructed so guests could interact with the raptors, but Owen still didn't feel anything more then anger about this.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Owen asked. The crowd fell silent and looked up at him. "These animals you are about to encounter are not sheep to hug, and pet, and touch, these are dangerous predators that can and will hurt or even kill you if you make one wrong move."

"When dealing with these animals, you need to make sure you show them respect. My nephew Gray will tell you what to do." Owen directed the croud to Gray, who was in the enclosure next to Scar, who didn't look very happy at the moment.

"The key to interacting with a raptor is respect. You need to approach slowly, calmly, and show them you are not a threat. Do not make any sudden moves, as that will aggravate them. If you want to pet them, pet them on the top of the head or at the back of the neck, slowly, and gently."

"These animals are used to working with people, but are still temperamental, and can be potentially dangerous. Be cautious when working with them." Barry added. "Alright, we seem to have covered everything, now will the first group step forward please?" Owen asked.

A family consisting of a mother and father with two kids stepped forward, lookinga bit nervous. "Alright, follow me." Owen motioned. They stepped into the pen, and got in front of Scar. Scar chittered a little, curious as to why there were so many humans in his pack's territory.

"Alright, calmly, good we're moving, and stop." Owen stopped the group just a few feet from the raptor. "Scar, come here." Owen beckoned the raptor. Scar inched forward. The group got their first taste of the raptor right there. Owen noticed that Scar was a lot bigger then when he first met the raptor on the island.

Then, he was only up to Owen's waist, now, he was 6 feet tall and 9 feet long. A full grown raptor. Scar stopped, and bobbed his head a little. "Would anyone like to pet him?" Owen asked.

The little girl raised her hand cautiously. "Alright, step forward, slowly, perfect." Owen directed the girl, who seemed scared out of her mind. "Raise your hand like this." Owen made a gesture that indicated for the raptor to lower his head.

The girl mimicked it. Scar slowly lowered his head. "Alright, now gently stroke his head." Owen instructed. The girl gently, as if she was touching a holy artifact, stroked the raptor's head. Scar purred a little at the touch.

"Alright, lets give, whats your name sweetie?" Owen asked. "Angelica." She said. "Lets give Angelica a big hand." Owen said. The group clapped. "Alright, now lets get the next group, Gray, could you take Scar and go get Blue?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Gray replied. Owen sighed a little. The first time went well. No one had been injured, but he knew there was a long way to go. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen.


	48. Chapter 48

Owen always saw this coming. He had known something like this would happen. But no! InGen and Masrani Global had to let guests infringe on the raptor's territory. Now this happened.

 _4 hours earlier_

Owen demonstrated how to properly stroke the raptor. Unfortunatley, Echo wasn't very happy about this. She thrashed and growled angrily. She clearly wasn't enjoying this. "Just another minute, okay girl." He said softly, trying to soothe her. He could tell she was scared.

Then it happened. Echo turned to leave, and an overexcited boy grabbed her tail. Echo lunged back and snapped at him, her jaws missing him by inches. The toddler fell back and began to bawl his eyes out. Then his parents got involved.

The mother rushed to comfort her screaming boy, while the dad walked up and slammed his fist into Echo's face. That did it. Echo lunged, and leapt onto the man. Her claws bore into his skin like knives as she knocked him down.

"Echo!" Owen cried as he tried to pull her off. Echo wouldn't budge. "Frank!" The man's wife screamed. Then she did something just as stupid. She grabbed Echo's head and kneed her. Echo let go, and snarled angrily. She crouched down.

"Woah! Woah! Easy girl!" Owen got in front of her. "Hold!" He said firmly. Echo snarled a little, when two other snarls were heard. Blue and Scar had arrived on the scene, and were ordering Echo to stand down.

"Echo, stand down!" Owen said calmly. Echo snapped at him warningly. "Hey! What did I just say?"

Echo finally bowed submissively. "Shoot it!" Frank's wife cried out. Then ACU opened fire. The amps hit Echo, who staggered back before collapsing. Scar and Blue cried out in anguish, and ran to their sister's side. Then they turned to the people. Owen saw so many emotions in their eyes. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Shock.

"Everyone get out!" Owen ordered. The terrified visitors fled the cage, and the raptors closed in on a circle around Owen. "Easy. Its me! You know I'd never hurt you!" Owen said softly. The raptors circled him, eying him suspiciously.

"Easy girls!" Owen said, and he held up his hand towards them. "Scar its me! Owen! They won't hurt you!" Owen soothed. Scar looked at him suspiciously. Scar growled a little, and barked at the group.

Blue looked at Scar, and barked again. The two betas looked at Owen, growled, and ran into the deep areas of the enclosure.

Owen collapsed to the ground. It was over. He didn't know how it could get any worse.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Owen screamed. Of all the things he had expected to happen, this was the last. No, they couldn't do this. They couldn't. "I'm sorry Mr. Grady, but your assets are a threat to the safety of our visitors, they must be destroyed." The CEO of Masrani Global declared.

"It wasn't their fault! That kid pulled Echo's tail!"

"The point is Mr. Grady, that we can't risk our guest while your raptors are alive, they must be put down. I assure you it will be quick and humane-"

"Like hell it would be!"

"Mr. Grady if you aren't going to calm down I will have to-"

"You can't do anything!" Owen blurted out. "What?" The CEO asked, clearly surprised.

"You can't murder my raptors. They are my property. Mr. Masrani said you couldn't do anything major about them, and killing them is clearly major!" Owen smirked in triumph.

"The contract-"

"That's what the contract said!" Owen gave her a smirk that anyone could tell was an f you smirk.

"That contract was made between you and Mr. Masrani, not between you and I." The CEO said. It was her turn to feel victorious. "In any case, your raptors will be euthanized, whether you want to take it to court is your call, but they will be destroyed."

Owen gave her a look that if looks could kill, she would have been dead. "Then I quit!" Owen declared. "What?" She asked in surprise. "I quit, and I'm taking the raptors with me!" Owen repeated.

"You can't, those animals are Masrani Global proper-"

"They're my property, whether you want to take it to court is your call, but they are coming with me." Owen snapped.

The news was shocking to Jurassic World and the world as a whole. The "Heroes of Isla Nublar" were quitting. When Owen left, Claire quickly followed suite. In addition, as the legal children of them, Gray and Zach went with them. Barry followed, along with many of the raptor trainers.

The news saw a massive backlash against Jurassic World. Ticket sales plunged, attendance plunged, investment plunged. Everything dropped for Jurassic World.

Owen couldn't have care less. He and Claire had a lot of money, so decided to buy a ranch outside of Los Angeles. It was over 2 square miles. Thanks to donations by well wishers and fans, Owen and Claire were able to afford building a large iron fence comparable to the fence in Jurassic World.

It was large enough that the raptors could easily run and play happily. It was also a little ways away from the city, so there was less danger if they escaped. But thanks to the large iron fence, that was unlikely.

The house was large as well. It was three stories. On the bottom was the kitchen and the living room. On the top was a second living room, and three rooms, and on the third floor was the master bedroom. It was large enough for the makeshift family of Owen, Claire, Barry, Zach, and Gray to live in happily.

Once everything was fixed up, the family was ready to begin a new life away from Masrani Global.

 **A/N: An extra long chapter, yay. I just felt I needed to make this chapter longer then usual. Also, to the reviewer who keeps spamming me about made up raptors hunting or feeding, please stop. The rest of the story will focus on Owen, Claire, Zach, Gray, Barry, and the raptors' life outside of Isla Nublar. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story.**


	49. Chapter 49

Owen could not believe how easy it was to find a job in LA. Just two days after they found their ranch, Owen was offered a job at the LA zoo. He accepted, as he enjoyed working with animals. He was working with lions, and enjoyed it.

The zoo was also close to Gray and Zach's schools, so Owen was usually the one to pick them up. That, and he got off earlier. However, instead of Gray, a teacher walked up. "Are you Gray Mitchell's father?" She asked.

"I'm his uncle." Owen replied. "The principal would like to talk to you." The teacher said. Owen got out. What happened? Did Gray do something? When he got to the principal's office, he saw a very sullen Gray avoiding eye contact.

"Are you Gray's legal guardian?" The principal asked. Owen nodded. "Good, we found him this morning at Lunch, he was beating up another student." The principal stated. "He kicked me first!" Gray protested.

"Quiet, we had to pry him off the boy, who they took to the nurse." The principal continued. "Why were they fighting?" Owen asked, sitting down. "We don't know, we just found Gray on top of the boy, hitting him."

"Gray, why were you doing that?" Owen asked, looking Gray sternly in the eye. Gray looked at Owen nervously, before he began to speak softly. "Terry Roberts, he said I was a freak, and that I should go jump off a bridge. I told him to piss off, and he kicked me in the stomach,."

"Don't lie to us, mr Mitchell, tell the truth." The principal interrupted sternly. "Let him talk!" Owen demanded. "I got up and punched him, and his friends started to kick me. I grabbed a stick and hit them with it, and then Terry knocked me down and kicked me here." Gray pointed to the place where no boy ever wants to be kicked.

"I got up and tackled him, that was when the teachers got here." Gray whimpered. "Gray, that story is very interesting, but tell the truth." The principal said scathingly. "Leave him alone." Owen snarled/

"It sounds to me like they started it, and Gray was just defending himself." Owen defended. "Mr. Grady, we all know the Roberts boy, he wouldn't hurt a fly, and his mother is president of the PTA." The principal said matter of factly.

"I don't care if he's christ himself, that boy hurt my nephew, so do your damn job and do something about it!" Owen thundered. He slammed his hand on the desk for emphasis. The principal looked at him nervously. "I'll schedule a meeting with Terry's parents." The principal said nervously.

"Good, come on Gray, we're leaving." Owen walked out, and Gray followed. "Uncle Owen?" Gray asked quietly when they got in the car. "Yes?" Owen asked. "Thanks for standing up for me."

Owen smiled, and began to drive off. Zach was livid when he heard what happened to his little brother, and said Owen should have clocked the principal right in the face and let his raptors eat the boy. Owen said that would be next time.

When they got home, only the little I-rex hatchlings greeted them at the door. The raptors must have been outside. When Gray went out to find them, the raptors sniffed him a little. Blue growled at Owen. They must have been able to tell Gray was hurt.

"Don't worry, its taken care of." Owen assured her. Blue hissed dismissevely, obviously not convinced.


	50. Chapter 50

Owen was getting worried. He had two major issues on his plate. One was dealing with Blue, who was acting more rebellious then usual. Yes, she was still affectionate, but less willing to follow orders. He feared she might challenge him as alpha.

The other was Gray's problem with bullying. Apparently, all that one kid got was a half hour of detention, and in retaliation, he continued to make Gray's school life a living hell. Gray refused to talk about it, saying everything was fine. But Owen could tell he wasn't fine.

So could Claire. She tried to get on the phone with the school, but the principal was never available. Zach was also worried, but as he had a part time job at Albertson's, he couldn't really do anything to help his little brother.

That left everything up to Owen, and Gray wouldn't talk to him. So there wasn't much he could do. Oh how Owen wanted to help. He hated to see Gray get bullied, and even worse, he didn't know how bad it felt for Gray. He himself was never bullied, especially because of his raptors. His raptors, if those bullies knew about his raptors, then they would most certainly leave Gray alone.

That gave him an idea. He heard Gray say something about a "bring your pet to school" day. Oh how great that would be.

"Gray, can I talk to you for a second?" Owen asked, knocking on the boy's door. The door opened, and Gray stood there, waiting for what Owen was going to say. "How about you bring one of the Indominus hatchlings to school?"

Gray looked suspicious, like Owen was trying to do something. "Gray, I know you're getting bullied, I just want to help, and one of those little guys could help."

"How?" Gray asked.

"Think about it, the kids know you have a pet dinosaur, that would give you a lot of street cred, no one would mess with you, and it might help if you like a girl if you know what I mean." Owen chuckled.

"There is this one girl in my class I like." Gray said thoughtfully. "Alright, can you bring them over at 12:30?"

Owen drove up to the school. He quickly got registered as a visitor, and received a warm welcome from people who recognized him from Jurassic World. He got some strange looks from people walking down the halls. He was carrying a baby dinosaur for crying out look, so he expected it.

When he found the room, he knocked. Gray answered it, and led him in. "Ah, Gray is this your father?" The teacher asked. Then she recognized him. "Are you Owen Grady, from Jurassic World?"

Owen nodded. "Well, is that...um...your pet?" The teacher asked. "Yes Mrs. Chang." Gray affirmed. "Alright, please tell us about..."

"Indy." Gray said. "Alright, Indy is an Indominus Rex. She is a a hybrid, and is 6 months old. She will grow to be fifty feet long when fully grown."

"How did you get two dinosaurs to sleep with eachother?" A girl asked. "She wasn't bred, she was made. She has T-rex, Velociraptor, Giganotosaurus, Carnotaurus, Majungasaurus, Cuttlefish, snake, and we even think human DNA." Owen interjected.

"Wow, that is impressive." Mrs. Chang observed. "How do you feed her?"

"We feed her boneless freerange meat, but we need about 600 pounds of meat every month. We have a lot of animals on our farm though." Gray explained. "Why that much?" A boy asked.

"We have 9 other dinosaurs, Indy's twin sister Tiger, and 8 adult raptors."

"Wait, you have the raptors that saved Jurassic World?" Mrs. Chang asked in shock. Gray nodded.

"Yeah, and they are very protective of their family." Gray said. Owen saw his nephew's gaze shift to a certain group of boys, who appeared to be paling. Owen couldn't help but smirk in triumph.

"Do they live like wolves?" Another boy asked. "Yes, a pack has one Alpha male and female. Then they have betas, who enforce the alpha's will, and then they have the omegas." Owen explained.

"Whose the alpha?" The same boy asked. "You're looking at him." Owen replied. "Well, that was very interesting. Thank you Gray, you to mr. Grady." Mrs. Chang said. The class clapped in approval. All except that same group of boys. Owen couldn't help but smile.

"Well class, why don't you thank Mr. Grady and his..."

"Nephew." Owen finished for Mrs. Chang.

"Nephew, for the lovely presentation. Now, Alex, where's your pet?" Owen saw another parent walk in. Owen looked down at his phone when he got a text. He needed to head to the zoo for something vital.

He found out later he should have stayed.


	51. Chapter 51

Owen was driving to the school far above the speed limit. He didn't care if he got a ticket. He had just heard something. It was just after he left, at lunch for the kids at Gray's school. Apparently, another fight had happened.

But this time, the kids who were picking on Gray decided they would all beat him. There were two many, and Gray had been injured badly. Apparently, he was in the nurse's office. After parking his car, Owen immediatley headed for the nurse's office.

When he got there, he saw Gray lying on a bed, and he looked terrible. He had a blackeye, a split lip, and appeared to be battered and bruised all over. "Are you Mr. Grady?" The nurse asked. Owen nodded, trying to contain the anger he felt.

"Gray, your father is here." The nurse called. Owen resisted the urge to correct the nurse. Gray staggered up, and walked over. He was limping a little, and he seemed to be in pain. "I would reccomend taking him to his doctor, he may have some broken ribs." The nurse advised. Owen nodded.

Owen growled under his breath as he led Owen away. When they got into the car, Owen turned to face Gray. "What happened?" He asked, a little sharper then intended. "They attacked me...I swear...it wasn't me!"

"Easy, I'm not blaming you." Owen said calmly. "What happened?" He said, in the same calm tone. "They came up to me, and began insulting you, Zach, Aunt Claire, and me. They said I hid behind you guys, and when I tried to walk away, they blocked me. They surrounded me, and I told them to leave me alone. I insulted them back, and Terry punched me. Then the whole group started to punch and kick me-"

"I've heard enough." Owen interrupted. He didn't need to hear anymore. That was it! He would personally go to each of those boy's houses and sick the raptors on them. He would make sure they paid for this.

When they got to the doctor, the doctor confirmed Gray had two broken ribs. In addition, the doctor reccomended that Gray stay out of school for a week due to the injuries.

As he got into the car, Owen thought about something. He remembered when he was a little kid, when he got shots, his mother used to get him ice cream. That gave him an idea.

"Hey Gray? Owen asked. Gray looked up. "How would you feel about Icecream?"

When they got home, the Indominus twins were the first to the door. Owen was glad Gray suggested changing their names to the more original Indy and Tiger, as Snow and Ice was a bit generic.

However the two hatchlings quickly got worried, and began to sniff Gray, as if sensing his injuries. The raptors entered the home after that, and when they discovered what happened to Gray, were livid.

Then Blue did something Owen didn't expect. She whirled around, and hissed at him. She began to growl at him angrily, as if blaming him for Gray's injuries. In a way, it was Owen's fault, he should have been there to protect Gray.

The raptor hissed angrily, and crouched down. "Blue, stand down!" Owen said hissed, and lunged. She pinned him to the ground, and stood over him. She looked at him with fire in her eyes, like hunger. Then that fire stopped. She suddenly seemed to realize what she did. She had attacked the alpha!

The raptor quickly got off, and looked at Owen with a look of utter surprise. Then she ran off. "Blue!" Owen called. She had run outside by now, and was probably at the fence by now. Owen searched for thirty minutes, and found Blue by a pond.

She was lying there, seemingly reflecting on something. "Blue?" He asked. Blue turned, and lowered her head. She was being submissive. "Blue, its okay, I know you would never hurt me." Owen said soothingly.

Blue looked up at him, and got up. Owen held out his hand. The blue raptor hesitated for a moment, then pressed her snout against it. "Its okay, I'll protect Gray from now on." Owen declared resolutley.

Now on. He shouldn't say that. Owen suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't protected Gray, he should have demanded a harsher punishment for the boy that hurt his nephew. He should have released all the raptors on that kid, let them tear him apart for laying a finger on his nephew.

He would make sure Gray was safe now. When he got back to the house, he saw Gray watching Spongebob, with Charlie's head on his lap. When Owen got there, Charlie hissed a little, obviously feeling protective of Gray. "Its okay Charlie." Owen held up his hands, signalling it was alright.

"How you feeling big guy?"

"A little better." Gray mumbled. Owen could tell he was lying. "Hey, how about we put on Star Wars, and I could make some hot chocolate for us?"

Gray smiled a little, and nodded.


	52. Chapter 52

"9-11, please state your emergency."

"Hello, I would like to report neglect and assault." Owen informed.

 _1 week later_

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" The judge asked. "We have, your honor, we find defendant Nelson Middle School administration guilty of neglect."

"We find the defendants, Terry Roberts, Liam Peters, John Alexander, and Daniel Tang guilty of battery."

Those words stayed with the family for the next few days. They had won both court cases. Claire had a good lawyer who led them to victory in both cases, and they all thanked him for his help.

Gray recovered from most of his injuries, but he still had broken ribs, so he had to still be careful.

The kids who had hurt Gray were expelled, and ordered out of the district, and a new administration took control of the school. They pledged to prevent further bullying.

Blue's behavior and mood improved considerably. She was no longer so willing to challenge Owen. For the first time, he could relax.

Nothing major happened in the next few weeks. Gray was doing better, Claire however, had to spend more time at work due to her getting a job as an attorney. She finally was doing something with her degree in law.

That meant Owen and the boys usually had time to themselves. That mostly involved them playing video games, playing with the Indominus twins, or the raptors. In addition, Owen finally got Claire to let the raptors sleep in the house.

Blue and Scar slept on the bed with Owen and Claire, though it was a king size, so it wasn't as crowded. Delta, Echo, and Omega slept on the couches down stairs. Wolf slept with Zach, and Charlie slept with Gray.

Zach had gotten a new girlfriend, which made him a lot more happy and less moody. Gray even had impressed the girl he had a crush on, and had asked her out. She had said yes.

Then, something surprising occured. A knock on the door was heard. Owen got up from watching the Dodgers and headed over to answer it.

When he opened it, he was pleasently surprised. "Hello son." The now grey haired form of Alan Grant greeted with a smile.

"Dad!" Owen cried in happiness, giving him a hug. "How are you, its so nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Me and some old friends decided to pay you a visit." Alan replied. Two other men stood behind Alan. "Mr. Muldoon? Dr. Malcolm?"

"Please call me Robert, Owen." Muldoon replied with a smile. He like Alan showed signs of starting to age, with his hair starting to turn Grey. Malcolm was much the same. "You know, I like the sound of Dr. Malcolm. Nobody else calls me that anymore."

"So I heard about Jurassic World, I'm sorry to hear that. But I did want to meet your new family." Alan explained. "Come on, they're out back."

"Zach! Gray!" Owen called.

When they got into the back yard, they saw in the distance the two boys playing with the raptors. "I recognize Scar, Wolf, Omega, and Raven, but who are the others?" Muldoon asked.

"That grey one with the blue stripes is Blue. The light green one is Delta. The brown one is Echo. And that bright green one is Charlie."

"So Jurassic World decided to make new raptors?" Malcolm sighed in exasperation. Owen nodded.

"Hey Zach, Gray!" Owen called again. This time, the two heard him, and began to walk over. The raptors followed.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Malcolm? Robert Muldoon?" Gray asked in shock. "Pleased to meet you Gray." Alan greeted. "Zach, please ignore my little brother, he talks to much." Zach greeted with a laugh. "Hey!" Gray protested.

The raptors barked happily upon recognizing the men. "If only the Big One was this docile." Muldoon mused. Owen remembered that raptor. The memories were still vivid.

For the next few hours, the group just sat there on the porch talking. It was nice to unwind. Soon after, the men met the Indominus twins. They were surprised Jurassic World let them keep them, but were happy all the same.

They left around 6, at about the same time Claire got home. Claire was really tired from working all day at the courthouse, so was happy to just take a nap. That nap turned into her going to sleep early, and Owen soon joined her.

"How was work today?" She asked. "Good, we got a lot of visitors today." Owen sighed. "I won my case." Claire declared. "Nice! I knew you could kick any other lawyer's ass."

Claire laughed a litt,e and rested her head on Owen's chest. "I needed to relax tonight though." She said. "I could help you with that." Owen joked. Claire smiled at him.

The next morning, Claire came out of the bathroom, with a look of utter shock on her face. "What happened?" Owen asked, concerned. "I'm pregnant."


	53. Chapter 53

The news hit Owen like a freight train. Pregnant?! He was going to be a father. A melting pot of emotions flooded through him, fear, joy, excitement. "Owen say something!" Claire said, shaking Owen from his thoughts.

"That's...that's wonderful!" Owen cried, and he grabbed his girlfriend in a bear hug. "You're happy about this?" Claire asked in surprise. "Of course!"

"What are we going to do? I mean..."

"Claire, we'll be fine. We're raising Zach and Gray just fine, and we're also raptor and Indominus parents as well. We'll be great parents."

Claire smiled. In truth, she was feeling the same thing as well. She was excited to be a mom. Well, in a way, she already was a mom. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked.

Claire's face fell in surprise. "What? Of course, I'll be on my way!" Claire hung up, and began to rush to get ready. "What is it?" Owen asked nervously. "It's Masrani Global! They're suing us! They're trying to get the raptors and Indominus back!"

"What?!" Owen cried in shock. Claire nodded. "I need to be at the courthouse for the case, get the boys ready, we need to go."

Owen nodded, and went to wake up the boys.

The ride to the courthouse was tense. It was also quiet. Everyone was terrified of losing their animals. No! Owen thought. They would have to shoot him to take his raptors!

But to their surprise, the trial went well. Claire offered good arguements that the raptors and Indominus were indeed Owen's property. That seemed to sway the court's opinion. Then Claire had an idea.

Owen had wanted to take Junior, Rexy, and their hatchlings with them, but they couldn't because they were Masrani Global's property, or atleast, Rexy was, and Owen didn't have the heart to seperate them.

Claire decided to counter sue, for both money, and the custody of not just the Raptors, but all of Jurassic World's carnivores.

"Do you wish to concede to Masrani Global's demands, Mrs. Dearing?" The judge asked when she spoke with him during a recess. "No, I plan to counter sue for all of Masrani Global's carnivores." Claire replied.

The judge allowed that. Now Masrani Global was no longer on the offensive in the trial, but on the defensive.

Owen and the boys watched with pride as Claire hammered out arguement after arguement in favor of them. They were going to win.

"In the agreement, signed by Mr. Masrani himself, Owen was given sway over not just raptors, but _all_ carnivores on the island. Therefore, in essence, Masrani Global is stealing from us by taking away our property!"

Owen was shocked. Those watching the trial fell silent. All the carnivores? If they won, would they be taking all of Masrani Global's carnivores. It would be a daunting task to befriend all of the carnivores, but Owen had a feeling he could do it. If he could train raptors, he could train the other carnivores.

The trial continued, and Claire continued to demolish Masrani Global's arguements, and finally, the time came for the judge to hand down a verdict. "I find in favour of Mr. Grady, Masrani Global is hereby ordered to pay 20 million dollars and all carnivorous assets under their jurisdiction to Mr. Grady. Adjourned." The judge declared.

The transfer occured next week. The entire carnivore population, minus the mossasaur, were transferred to Owen Grady's ownership. Each day a new shipment arrived with the carnivores in it.

The first to arrive were the Rexes.

Owen stood ready to run should the rexes attack, but he stood his ground. It was Junior who stepped out first. Seeing him up close for the first time in years, Owen saw just how big he had gotten. He was 43 feet and 7 tons of carnivorous fury.

The mighty rex looked down at Owen. At first it was curious, but then it recognized Owen, and licked him in happiness. "Easy Junior, I missed you to buddy." Owen laughed a little.

Rexy stepped out. Owen tensed a little. He only interacted wit hthe rex once, and that interaction was not that good. She growled a little, but Junior stopped her. He chuffed at his mate, seemingly telling her not to attack.

Rexy shook her head, but gave Owen an accepting growl before crouching down in a submissive manner.

The hatchlings ran out happily, following their momma. Then they saw Owen. They reminded Owen so much of when they first got Junior. After looking to their momma for permission, they launched at Owen, and began sniffing him, curious at this strange new creature in front of them.

"I guess if you're gonna live here you gotta meet the rest of the family." Owen sighed. He called Claire, who, five minutes later, walked over with the boys. Both boys were looking at the rexes in awe and a little fear. Rexy chuffed at Claire in recognition.

Junior seemed to realize this was Owen's family, and made an accepting growl. The babies were more curious, and ran over to Zach and Gray much like the Indominus twins. Then came the last members.

The raptors looked at the two titanic predators nervously. Then Scar seemed to recognize Junior. He let out a bark. Junior growled back. The two Indominus twins hid behind the raptors, a bit afraid of the titanic creatures before them.

Then they saw the T-rex hatchlings. In their young minds, they saw one thing, friends. The two groups of hatchlings ran over to eachother and began to play. That seemed to convince the raptors and T-rexes to trust eachother. Growling softly, Rexy crouched down and watched the hatchlings, with Junior joining her soon after.

"You know, we have to think of names for them." Owen said.

 **A/N: As I did with Raven, I'm going to let you guys suggest names for the baby T-rexes. I am proud of the fact that I got to 53 chapters so far, and I don't have plans to stop. Thanks for all your support. Thank you.**


	54. Chapter 54

"Owen, we have to do this." Claire said calmly. "No, I'm not putting them on display, not again!" Owen shook his head in denial. "Owen, we'll lose all of our money by next year with these expenses! Look, all we have to do is build a walkway over the area of the ranch away from our house, no one will ever be near our house, and they won't be up close to the animals." Claire explained.

Owen sighed, but nodded. He knew she was right, They needed some new income with all the mouths to feed. They had 8 raptors, two indominus, 5 T-rexes, 2 Metriacanthosaurus, 8 Herrerasaurus, 10 Dilophosaurus, and 2 Baryonyx. That was a lot of meat and animals. They needed some way to make money other then their current jobs.

"Fine, but only a a walkway, that's it." Owen declared. "Deal." Claire said. Over the course of the next two months, a walkway was built over looking the ranch's open grassland praire. It ran through areas intersecting each carnivore group's territory. The various carnivores had all divided up the ranch between themselves, with only the raptors and the humans allowed to pass through any area.

The walkway ran concurrently with the border of each territory, allowing any would be visitors to view the dinosaurs. When it was completed, the family began brainstorming names. "How about Carnosaur Kingdom?" Zach suggested. The family liked that name, and two weeks later, the walkway was officially opened to viewing.

Three former Jurassic World employees, Barry, Lowery, and Vivian got jobs there. Vivian was in charge of admissions, Barry was the guide, and Lowery was the feeder. Owen and Claire were happy to have them working with them, as they quit after Claire and Owen left Jurassic World.

The news went viral almost overnight. Suddenly, another dinosaur attraction had sprung up. Many visitors quicky surged to the area, and the walkway soon became crowsed as people walked along to get a glimpse of the dinosaurs.

Almost immediatley, Jurassic World felt the effects. Attendance dropped heavily, many wanting a more natural and cheaper alternative. Owen and Claire continued to work part time at their respective jobs, which, combined with the income gained from visitors, meant that they were safe for a long time.

Due to that, the family was able to spend time at home together. Owen and Claire began planning for the new baby, while Zach and Gray befriended most of the ranch's carnivores.

Zach got a new car from the money he made with his job. Gray was dating a girl named Amy, and at the moment, it would be her first time visiting the house. "So you have 35 dinosaurs?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, most of them are actually friendly." Gray answered. Amy smiled a little, but was a bit nervous. "Is this it?" Amy's mom asked. "Yeah."

"Alright, Amy I'll pick you up at five." With that, Amy's mother drove off. Amy then followed Gray into the house. When they opened the door, they found it strangely quiet. "They must be outside." Gray shrugged.

The pair then walked outside. There they could see the vast plains, and in the distance, the fences that protected the property. Suddenly, Gray could feel the ground vibrate. He turned, and saw a Metriacanthosaurus approaching.

Gray held up his hand, trying to signal that the girl was friend, not food. The mighty beast growled a little, and walked off. It knew the girl was not to be eaten. "What do you think?" Gray asked.

Amy paled a little/ "Wow."

"C'mon, I'll show you the whole ranch." Gray stated.

They walked down a hill to a river. Then, a large Baryonyx approached. It walked to the river, and in one fluid motion, grabbed a salmon out of the water. "We put salmon in there to feed them. We also let cows, pigs, and chickens roam around so they have something to hunt. It keeps them from attacking eachother."

"Can I see a T-rex?" Amy asked. Gray nodded, and began to head into the Rex territory. When they got there, they found only the hatchlings. "That one over there is Maria, she's the only girl. That little grey one over there is Chance, and that green one is Padfoot." Gray told her.

"Aww, their so cute." Amy cooed. Chance saw the newcomer and walked over, curious. Amy began to pet him, which caused the little Rex to purr happily. Gray began to feel the ground vibrate. One of the adults was returning.

Gray turned, and saw Junior approaching. "Amy." Gray said a bit nervously. Amy turned, and her eyes went wide at the sight of the massive carnivore in front of them. The male t-rex lowered his head and sniffed at them. Or more accuratley, he was sniffing Amy.

He let out a small growl, and then walked over to the juveniles. They chittered happily as their father arrived. He dropped a small pile of meat to feed them. "Is that mom or dad?" Amy asked. "Dad, mom's much bigger."

Amy wanted to watch the rexes a little more. Then they heard a loud barking noise.


	55. Chapter 55

The pair turned to see the raptors had found them. They had varied expressions. Charlie and Raven were curious. Wolf and Omega were cautious. Delta and Echo were somewhat aggressive. Blue and Scar however, had unreadable expressions.

"Easy. She's a friend." Gray said, holding his hands up. It was a gesture that told the raptors to stay. Scar chittered at Blue, who stepped forward. "Uh, this is Blue, she wants to meet you." Gray said nervously.

This had happened all the time at Jurassic World when a new employee arrived. The raptors would send a pack member to investigate. "Is she safe?" Amy asked nervously. "Usually." Gray replied.

Amy swallowed hard, and stepped forward, mimicking Gray's movements. "Easy Blue." Gray said in a calm voice. Blue stepped forward, and sniffed Amy's hand. She then chittered softly,, and barked at the other raptors.

The other raptors ran off, while Scar and Blue gave Amy one last look before leaving. "They remind me of wolves." Amy murmured. "Huh?"

"Wolves. They're a pack, I could tell who was the alpha, the beta, and the omegas." Amy replied. "Actually, the Betas are me, Blue, that male with a Scar, and a friend of my uncle's named Barry."

"Then whose the alpha?" Amy inquired. "My uncle." Gray replied.

"So how did you like those dinosaurs?" Gray asked. "Really cool. So do you let anyone else see them?"

"Not really, unless its a vet or something."

"Any other dinosaurs?" Amy asked. "Well, there is one that hasn't hatched yet." Gray replied. Gray led her to a room upstairs with an incubator in it. It had two Giganotosaurus eggs in it. "These are Giganotosaurus, when they're full grown they'll be bigger then the T-rexes." Gray explained.

"Cool!"

Suddenly, a crack was heard. Gray and Amy turned to see cracks on both eggs. They were hatching!

"Oh man!" Gray breathed. A small head poked out of one egg. It was bright green, with streaks of forest green on its neck. The hatchling chirped. "Easy boy or girl." Gray soothed as he gently lifted the hatchling out.

The thing was half the size of the Indominus and baby T-rexes, which had grown since they left Isla Nublar. The other hatchling broke free, and Amy lifted it out, and cradled the hatchling in her arms.

"Aww, they're so cute." Amy giggled. "Can you keep an eye on them, I need to call my uncle?"

 **A/N: Well, two new carnivores have arrived, and once again, its your chance to name the baby dinosaurs.**


	56. Chapter 56

Owen sat on the couch watching an old western. It was one of those movies that were so bad, they're good. He had a long day at the zoo, and was just glad to be home. Soon, he got bored, and began to flip through the channels.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. With a sigh, Owen got up and answered it. "Are you Owen Grady?" A man in military uniform asked. "Who wants to know?" Owen asked. "I am captain Chester. As you may have heard, Jurassic World has been evacuated-"

"What?" Owen asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Apparently, they attempted to create a new group of hybrids to counter your little establishment. These hybrids are loose on the island, and thousands of people are in danger. The US Army is assembling a task force to retake the islands and hunt down the hybrids."

"Why tell me this?" Owen asked, dreading the answer. "We need someone whose been on the island before. We also need someone to take over when the island has been secured." Chester stated.

"You're taking the island from InGen and Masrani Global?" Owen inquired. "Yes, there have been two breakouts due to those companies tampering with animals, the government wants someone responsible and knowledgable about the animals to take over the park." Chester explained.

"You want me to take leadership of the island?" Owen asked. He honestly found the offer tempting. "Who is it Owen?" Claire called. "Not just you, both you and you're wife." Chester declared.

"You're giving us Jurassic World?" Claire asked. She had heard half of the conversation. "Yes, we need responsible, knowledgable people to run that, not those InGen-Masrani corporates."

"Well, we..." Claire began, before looking at Owen. He could see in her expression she wanted to go back.

"We'll take you up on your offer." Owen finished. "Excellent, report to the San Diego Naval Base tommorow at 1200 hours."

Owen and Claire looked in surprise at the fleet being assembled. It had almost a dozen warships assembled around a carrier. There had to be atleast 3,000 men assembled. "Oh god..." Claire breathed.

"I can't believe we're going back." She continued. Owen nodded. Zach and Gray were still at their old home, helping some movers to pack. The dinosaurs were being readied for transport once the island was secured.

"Mr. Grady, Mrs. Dearing, we're ready to proceed." An officer said as he approached. "Alright." Owen sighed.

After boarding the carrier, the commander of the operation, Colonel Groves, wanted information on the island so they could begin landing. Luckily, with all the carnivores still on their old home, it should be easy, except with the hybrids. Neither had any idea what the animals were made of or what their capabilities were.

"We'll land on three points and secure the southern half of the island. According to park administrators, the hybrids were last seen in the central area. We'll move there with HUMVEEs and tanks to make sure that the animals can't wipe us out like last time."

"We'll complete the landings tommorow morning, and then finish off those hybrids." Groves explained. Owen and Claire nodded. Atleast they had the sense to use live ammunition this time. They would take no chances.

Now all that needed to be done was to retake the island.

 **A/N: This was actually my plan for a while. Also, if you're wondering, the amily had only been on that ranch for about six months. Also, the hybrids are something different then Indominus.**


	57. Chapter 57

After the initial landing, Owen and the group made their way inland. "Anything?" Owen asked on the walky talky. "No. Mainstreet is secure though." Groves replied. Owen sighed in relief.

"Taylor? What about you?" Owen asked. No reply. "Major Taylor?" Owen repeated. "This is Grady to Major Taylor, is everything alright?" Owen demanded. No reply. "Anyone hear from Major Taylor?"

"No, we've been trying to contact him for ten minutes." Groves answered. They're gone, Owen thought.

Memories came back of the men sent to kill the Indominus. "Return to Main street." Owen ordered simply. "Sir?" Groves asked. "Return to Main Street, Taylor's battalion is gone." Owen replied.

"Yes sir." Came the hesitant reply.

After regrouping, Owen took a look at a map. "Alright, what aircraft do we have at our disposal?" Owen asked. "A Squadron of F-18s from the USS Stennis." Groves replied. "We need to send those to scout that area. I think we know where our hybrids are." Owen deduced.

Soon enough, F-18s were in flight over the island, when they returned, they reported something disturbing. "It looked like a T-rex, but had a Tricera-whatever's horns, and armour." The soldier explained.

Owen looked in surprise. What had those bastards created. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar outside. Two massive T-rex's were stalking down mainstreet, towards the tanks. "Hold your fire!" Owen cried.

Both were brightly colored, and larger then normal, but they seemed to be more aggressive. "If you fire you'll just piss them off!" Owen ordered. Reluctantly, the men obeyed. "Load the tank shells just incase." Owen added.

He locked eyes with them. They seemed much more intelligent. Slowly, Owen held out a hand. The larger of the two approached slowly. It seemed to be moving with a mix of delicacy and caution.

Finally, after a few minutes, Owen's hand made contact with the T-rex's snout. It growled approvingly. I must have befriended them. Owen thought. "Easy boy, we won't hurt you." He said soothingly.

"Sir, we recovered these." A soldier declared. Owen turned, a bit foolishly, and saw a stack of files. Seven hybrids apparently had been created. According to them, there were two enhanced Rexes, an enhanced Raptor, a hybrid between a raptor and an archeopteryx, a hybrid between Spinosaurus and Dilophosaurus, a hybrid between the T-rex and Lycaenops, and what appeared to be a hybrid between T-rex, Raptor, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, and Ankylosaurus.

"Well, I guess we found two of them." Groves commented. "Yes, this must be the Thrasher T-rex, and this must be the Omega T-rex." Owen agreed. Owen thought what he should call the Omega T-rex and Thrasher T-rex. Omega was already taken so...

He then had an idea. They reminded him of how Germany attempted to create two superbattleships in World War II. "Bismarck for the Omega Rex, and Tirpitz for the Thrasher." He decided.

The two T-rexes seemed to approve of their names. "Alright, we'll fan out and comb the whole island, with heavy equipment, I want the most tanks on the western half of the island." Grove's ordered.

"The Rexes and I will go with them. Don't shoot the raptor hybrids unless you absolutley have, to. Tranquilize them." Owen ordered. Groves nodded.

Owen and the group set out to find the Ultimasaurus.


	58. Chapter 58

"Watch your six, this thing might be able to camouflage." Owen instructed. The brigade made its way through the forest as quietly as possible. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard, followed by a shrill screech.

Owen and the unit rushed to the source, and spotted their quarry, a dead Pachycephalosaurus at its feet. Owen was about to order the group to prepare to fire. When the monster charged at them.

The army opened fire, but could not get a clear shot. The Ultimasaurus suddenly halted. Owen and the group turned, Bismarck and Tirpitz stood there, preparing to charge. The three monsters ran at eachother. Three titanic hybrids.

They met in a flurry of 8 ton flesh, and bit and slashed at eachother. Ultimasaurus however had the advantage with its superior weaponry. "We need to run, retreat!" Owen ordered.

Suddenly a loud bark sound. They turned, the raptors ran at the Ultimasaurus, followed by the T-rex and the other carnivores. They all charged at the Ultimasaurus. They bit, slashed, tore, and ripped into it.

The Ultimasaurus tried to fight, but was outnumbered. Finally it was pushed behind a tree. Suddenly, Bismarck grabbed onto the Ultimasuarus' neck, and snapped it. The mighty rex let out a ferocious roar.

The other carnivores roared as well, as if in a chorus. That's when they realized it. "Hey, raise the flag, its ours." Owen instructed. The soldiers got out the American flag, and hoisted it, like on Iwo Jima.

They had retaken Isla Nublar.

"You don't know how much paperwork I had to sign to get them to let me take them here." A familiar voice joked. Owen turned to see Claire.

"I guess I saved you again." She added. "Add that to the list of times." Owen chuckled. "That was the last hybrid, this island's ours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months had passed, and Jurassic World was as good as new. The animals were recontained, and the new administration made sweeping changes. All instances of assets were renamed animals. In addition, numerous veterans of the old park were given jobs.

Muldoon took a job as head of security, while Malcolm became the public relations manager. Alan Grant was made head dinosaur expert, Ellie Sattler chief botanist. In addition, animals were handled with much better care and treated fairly.

The T-rex pen was doubled in size to accomadte the new t-rexes. Bismarck, Tirpitz, Rexy and Junior all got along fairly well, and seemed to form a strong pack bond. The raptors were happy to return to their old home.

In addition, due to their time spent together, sometimes carnivores were allowed to meet other carnivores. This was to keep them happy and prevent them from getting aggressive due to lack of interaction.

Guest attendance spiked after it was announced that Owen and Claire owned Jurassic World, and the park made tens of millions in the first months alone. For the family however, it was strange living back on their old home. Nevertheless, it was nice.

They had returned home.


	59. Chapter 59

Owen was starting to get worried. Blue had been acting differently lately. She seemed to be more reclusive, more aggressive, and more defensive. She also seemed closer to Scar. She also was very defensive about a single spot. That was strange.

Perhaps she had eaten something. But there was another possibility. No, it couldn't be! Could it?

Owen decided to find out. The raptors were training with Zach and Gray, so Owen headed to the spot. He found a mound there. Could it be?

He uncovered a little of the dirt, and his suspicions were correct. A clutch of three eggs lay in the nest. His baby girl was a mother. He suddenly heard a snarl. He turned, and Blue seemed ready to rip him apart.

"Easy Blue, its okay." He said calmly. Blue seemed to relax, and approached. She recovered the eggs, and chirped at him. It was like she was saying don;'t mess with the eggs.

He chuckled a little, and walked slowly out.

"Blue has eggs?" Gray cried. Owen nodded. "Who's the dad?" Zach asked. "Well we only have one male, and that's Scar, so I think I know who." Claire commented. "This is awesome!" Gray exclaimed.

After a few months, the eggs were ready to hatch. The staff was gathered around the pen, waiting. "When do you think they'll hatch?" Gray asked. "I don't know. I hope it's soon." Zach replied.

Suddenly, the dirt shuffled. Everyone hushed. Blue looked intently at the nest. Suddenly, a tiny head popped out. Blue immediatley began uncovering the dirt, and began to groom the little hatchling. Soon, its siblings were hatched.

Scar approached, and lowered his head to inspect his young. He nuzzled one of them, then the others. He then nuzzled Blue gently. Blue purred in content. Owen felt a single tear running down his cheek.

"Owen, I need to talk to you." Claire said, obviously in pain. "What is it?" Owen asked. Suddenly, Claire let out a cry, and her water broke. She was having the baby.

The staff rushed Claire to the hospital. By the time she got there, the park manager was screaming in pain. Owen ran into her room, and Zach had to stop Gray from following. "Claire its going to be okay." Owen said trying to soothe her.

Claire looked at him with a look that would make Rexy cower. "Shit!" She screamed. After a few hours of screaming and cursing, just when Owen was about to go stir crazy, the yelling subsided.

"It's a girl." The doctor declared tiredly. Claire looked over, and held out her hands. The doctor gave her a small baby girl. "My god." Claire sighed, starting to cry out of joy. "She's as beautiful as you are." Owen said.

"She'll be as strong as you are." Claire replied. "What should we name her?"

 **Well, this is the second to last chapter of the story, what should the daughter's name be? Also, thank you to all who took the time to read and review the story. It was you who gave me the inspiration to keep writing this story, and I would like to thank you.**


	60. Chapter 60

5 years had passed. In that time, Jurassic World had changed a lot. New species were added, though no new hybrids. The only hybrids were Indy and Tiger, both of which were allowed to live with the Tyrannosaurs to socialize them properly. The T-rex pen was expanded heavily to allow the inhabitants more room to move around.

The raptor chicks had grown up. The oldest was a female named gold, named for her brownish gold scales, the middle was a male named slash for his larger claws, and the youngest was a runt named Khan for his similarity to mongolian raptors.

These three raptors best friend was Alexandria, Owen and Claire's daughter. She was curious, happy, and had a special way with the animals that she inherited from her father. She often spent a lot of her time around the Rex and Raptor cages with her parents.

Zach had become a keeper for the Apatosaurs, while Gray had joined Owen and Barry to be a new raptor trainer.

Life was good.

Claire was doing well managing the park. She also made sure no hybrids were made. She wanted no repeat of the Indominus Incident.

Jurassic World was doing well.

Ten new species had been added. Allosaurus, Carnotaurus, Torvosaurus, Iguanodon, Diplodocus, Chasmosaurus, Inostrancevia, Postosuchus, Dryosaurus, and Edaphosaurus were all created.

These new attractions drew in more revenue for the park. However, Claire no longer was as interested in percents and statistics. She often worked in the field. She sometimes even worked with the raptors.

Owen was made the official carnivore trainer of the park. He was able to train both large and small carnivores, and was beloved by the animals. A second litter of Tyrannosaur hatchlings was expected, and the large number of guests meant that the park was expanded. The restricted zone was continuously built up, until most of it was settled by the park.

However, Owen and Claire were more focused on raising their daughter. For them, she was more important then investors or profits. She was their little angel. With her around, life was good. Life was good.

 **A/N: There you have it. My sixty chapter fic on if Alan was Owen's dad is complete. I hope you enjoyed this. I do not feel I can really do that much more to add to this story, so I have decided to end it. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews.**


End file.
